Eine neue Chance
by Jesse91
Summary: Setzt nach "Broken Arrow" in der dritten Staffel an. Amy steht eine schwere Zeit bevor, denn in meiner Story liegt Ty im Koma - mit ungeahnten Folgen...
1. Chapter 1

Amy rannte aus dem Haus, sie lachte fröhlich und schoss an Lou vorbei, die grade in den Stall gehen wollte. „Hey, was ist denn mit dir los?", grinste Lou hinter ihrer kleinen Schwester her. Diese stoppte vor Spartans Box und hielt ihm eine Möhre hin, während sie seinen Hals streichelte. „Ich fahre nur gleich zum Flughafen, Ty und Scott müssten demnächst landen, und ich will auf die beiden warten und sie abholen", lächelte Amy vor sich hin. Lou grinste: „Bist du dir sicher, dass du es nicht einfach nur nicht abwarten kannst, dass Ty wieder kommt?" Sie wusste genau, wie lange es gedauert hat, bis Amy und Ty ihre Gefühle füreinander eingestanden hatten und wie tief die Verbindung der beiden ging.

Auch Amy dachte daran, wie sie endlich Mut gefasst hatte und ihre Gefühle zu Ty eingestanden hatte, im letzten Winter, als sie oben in der alten Fischerhütte waren.

_Ty war auf einmal zusammengebrochen. Erst stand er noch neben ihr, aber nachdem sie ein paar Schritte auf die Wildpferde zu gemacht hatte, und dabei immer noch mit ihm redete und plötzlich keine Antwort mehr bekam, drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah nur noch, wie er zusammenbrach. In dem Moment verspürte sie einfach nur eins: Angst. Angst, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde, ihn in die alte Fischerhütte zu bringen, Angst, dass sie nicht die Chance bekommen würde, ihm ihre Gefühle klar zu machen. _

_Zum Glück war er nicht bewusstlos, so dass sie beide ins Haus gelangten, auch wenn es ein Kraftakt für Amy war, auf die Ty sich stützte. Unter Protest bugsierte Amy Ty auf das Bett, auch wenn er darauf bestand, sofort zurück zu fahren. Es wäre eine schlechte Idee gewesen, denn nur Minuten später war er eingeschlafen, er sackte einfach zur Seite weg und blieb ruhig liegen. Amy konnte nichts weiter tun außer ihn zuzudecken und das Feuer anzufachen, denn obwohl er Fieber hatte, was sie überprüft hatte, war es eisig kalt und eigentlich sollte niemand bei diesem Schneetreiben draußen unterwegs sein._

_Sie machte sich Vorwürfe – es war ihre Idee gewesen, zu diesem Zeitpunkt des Winters raus zu fahren, da die Pferde sonst verhungern könnten. Und auch wenn Ty ohne Widerspruch voll hinter ihr und ihrem Plan gestanden hatte, machte sie sich dafür verantwortlich, dass er jetzt krank war und sie keine Hilfe holen konnten._

_Sie setzte noch Tee an, den sie Ty reichte, nachdem sie ihn vorsichtig geweckt hatte – er musste etwas trinken, um nicht zu dehydrieren. Er bemühte sich, sie nicht zu sehr zu beunruhigen, und lächelte sie an. „Danke", brachte er leise hervor. Er hatte keine Kraft, um laut zu sprechen. Er trank den Tee, der auch sein Fieber lindern sollte und sank dann wieder in den unruhigen Schlaf, den er auch vorher schon hatte._

_Amy wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, also überprüfte sie noch mal das Feuer, damit es nicht ausging und legte sich dann hilflos zu Ty ins Bett. An Schlaf war für sie allerdings nicht zu denken, sie erinnerte sich an einige Momente , die sie mit Ty verbracht hatte und fasste den Entschluss, ihm endlich zu sagen, was sie für ihn empfand. Seine Krankheit machte ihr klar, wie schnell man einen geliebten Menschen verlieren kann, ohne dass er die Gefühle von ihr kannte. Sie wusste, dass er sie liebte, und dass machte ihr die ganze Sache einfacher – sie musste nur endlich über ihren Schatten springen und den Mut finden, ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihn liebte._

_Sie schloss ihre Augen, und ohne bewusst daran zu denken, spielten sich Bilder und Erinnerungen vor ihrem inneren Auge ab._

_Der Moment, als er nach 4 Monaten wieder nach Heartland kam, an ihrem 16. Geburtstag – ihr Großvater hatte ihn aus Calgary abgeholt. Ihre Wut und unausgesprochener Ärger in dem Moment, dass er sie einfach verlassen hatte, und nur einen Brief hinterlassen hatte – es war alles vergessen jetzt. _

_Der Moment, wo der wilde Mustang, der sie nicht an sie heran ließ, ohne zu zögern auf Ty zu trabte, seinen Kopf neigte und Ty ihn streicheln konnte._

_Der Moment vor dem Turnier im Winter, als sie unsicher war und nicht wusste, ob sie es überhaupt wagen sollte, anzutreten, und er mit ihr in den Wald gefahren ist. Dort hatte er im Sommer ein Trainingsparcour gebaut, so dass Spartan nicht in den Anhänger muss – er hatte damals noch zu viel Angst davor gehabt. Sie hatten geredet, ihr Vater hatte ihr den Glücksring ihrer Mutter gegeben, damit sie gut im Turnier abschließen würde. Sie hatte Zweifel, auch was ihren Vater betraf, aber er wäre da, wenn es wirklich wichtig ist. Ty hatte damals Tränen on den Augen, weil er schon wusste, dass er Heartland bald verlassen würde, aber er überspielte es. Er sprach ihr Mut zu, und legte seinen Arm um sie, drückte sie an sich und sie wusste, es würde schon alles gut werden. Sie hatte das Turnier gewonnen, und an dem Abend, als sie auf der Farm gefeiert hatten, hatte sie Ty zum ersten Mal geküsst. Er war in der Nacht verschwunden, mit einer Notiz für sie, dass er seinem Vater helfen müsste._

_Der Moment, als sie ihn nachmittags im Heuschober gefunden hatte, nachdem er ihr nachts von seiner Vergangenheit erzählt hatte, wo er am offenen Fenster stand. Sie fragte ihn, warum er ihr nicht früher davon erzählt habe, und er meinte nur: „Das hab ich noch nie jemandem erzählt." Sie erkannte sein Vertrauen und umarmte ihn nur lächelnd._

_Ein unbedeutender Moment, als sie draußen auf der Veranda saßen, und nur die Gesellschaft des anderen genossen, ohne Worte zu verlieren. Da wurde ihr klar, dass sie vielleicht mehr empfindet, als sie sich selbst eingestehen wollte – aber Mallory hatte ihr vorher mal wieder die Ohren abgequatscht, und meinte nur, dass es für jeden klar wäre, dass sie Ty liebt._

_Der Moment, als das Hudson-Derby statt fand und sie Ty spielerisch umwarf, und er dann auf ihr liegen blieb und sie fast küsste – damals war er noch mit Kit zusammen._

_Der Moment, als sie ihn aufhielt auf dem Kuhtrieb, den sie in Gedenken von Jacks Freund gemacht hatten, und ihn küsste, zum ersten Mal, nachdem er wieder auf Heartland aufgetaucht war – sie wollte, dass es wieder so wird wie früher, bevor er gegangen war._

_Der Moment, als sie zum ersten Mal bereit war, mit ihm zusammen zu sein, und sie sich im Regen küssten – er war damals noch nicht bereit, er wollte sie nicht verletzen, was er allerdings genau damit tat. Er wusste gleich darauf, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, aber Amy wollte nicht nachgeben, sie war in ihren Gefühlen verletzt und konnte ihm nicht gleich verzeihen._

_Und schließlich, der Moment, als sie sich zum ersten Mal küssten, im Stall, vor der Box von Spartan, nachdem sie das Turnier gewonnen hatte – sie war so überglücklich._

_Und dann der Moment, wo ihr klar wurde, dass er sie liebte, auch wenn er dort noch mit Kit zusammen war. Es war, als Spartan gestohlen wurde und sie ihn befreien wollte und sich und Ty in große Gefahr brachte. Sie schwebten beide in Gefahr, ins Gefängnis zu kommen, schließlich sind sie in den anderen Stall eingebrochen, um Spartan zu befreien. Sie entschuldigte sich für ihre Dummheit, aber er machte ihr nur klar: „Ich würde alles für dich tun."_

_Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es für sie, schlief sie endlich ein und wachte erst am Morgen nach einer traumlosen Nacht wieder auf. Sie musste sich erst einmal orientieren, und wusste nicht, wo sie sich befand, aber nach einigen Minuten fiel ihr Tys Krankheit wieder ein und sie schaute zur Seite – nur um einen wachen und relativ gut aussehenden(was die Krankheit betraf) Ty neben sich zu sehen. Sie fühlte seine Stirn, und (ein Glück) das Fieber ist über Nacht schwächer geworden. Es war aber auch kein Wunder, denn wie sie bemerkte, war es eiskalt im Raum. Das Feuer muss in der Nacht ausgegangen sein. Sie stand auf, um es erneut zu entfachen. Als sie vor dem Ofen hockte, setzte Ty sich auf, und sie hörte nur ein: „Du bist wunderschön." Sie lächelte, stand auf und ging zu dem Bett zurück, um ihm zu sagen, was sie schon viel früher hätte sagen sollen. Als sie jedoch tief Luft holend aus dem Fenster sah, erblickte sie draußen die Wildpferde, gemeinsam mit dem Hengst, den sie zu zähmen versucht hatte. „Wir haben Besuch", lächelte sie auf Ty hinunter. „Denkst du, du schaffst es mit meiner Hilfe nach draußen?" Er nickte._

_Sie sind dann raus, wo sie die Wildpferde beobachteten, die das Heu fraßen, das sie mit hochgebracht hatten. Ty ging ein paar Schritte auf die Pferde zu, und der Hengst erkannte ihn und kam langsam auf ihn zu. Er streichelte ihn, und Amy trat vorsichtig neben Ty und konnte somit auch den Hengst berühren, der sie bisher nicht in seine Nähe gelassen hatte. Ty legte wieder den Arm um sie, nachdem der Hengst zurück zu den anderen Pferden getrabt ist, teils aus Erschöpfung, aber natürlich auch aus Zuneigung._

_Als sie dort standen, fand Amy endlich den Mut, mit ihm zu reden. Sie drehte sich ein wenig in seinem Arm, so dass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Du hattest Recht", begann sie schüchtern, „wir können Freunde sein, ich meine, wir sind Freunde, nicht wahr? Nur, wir können MEHR als das sein – und wir müssen mehr als das sein." Er sah sie mit einem fragendem Blick an, aber sie konnte es nicht sehen – ihr Blick war gesenkt. „Weil….weil….ich dich liebe. Ich hab dich schon immer geliebt, ich weiß, ich hab es ein paar Mal vermasselt, aber … ich liebe dich so sehr." Unsicher blickte sie in sein Gesicht, nur um ihn befreit lächelnd zu sehen. „Ich liebe dich auch." Erleichtert senkte er seinen Kopf und küsste sie._

„Amy, ich denke, du solltest langsam los, du willst doch etwa nicht zu spät kommen, hm?", fragte Lou. Sie bekam keine Reaktion. „Amy? Hallo, Erde an Amy, bitte landen!" Amy schien endlich aus ihrer Trance erwacht – sie schüttelte lachend ihren Kopf. „Sorry, ich war total in Gedanken versunken, was hast du gesagt?" „Ähm, wolltest du nicht wohin?" Amy sah total ahnungslos aus, worum das Gespräch mit Lou grade ging. Diese konnte es gar nicht fassen. „Wie wäre es mit Flughafen, Ty, Rückkehr mit Scott, klingelt da was?" Lou konnte nur grinsen. „Oh mein Gott, ja!! Ich muss los!", bemerkte Amy mit einem Schrecken. Sie eilte zum Truck von ihrem Großvater und fuhr los.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy fuhr so schnell wie möglich zu dem Flugplatz; Sie wollte sich gleich bei Ty für ihren dummen Streit entschuldigen – mittlerweile wusste sie schon gar nicht mehr, warum sie ihn überhaupt angefangen hatte. Sie stieg aus dem Auto und ging zu dem Platz, wo die anderen Flugzeuge standen. Ein Mann, der gleiche, den sie am gleichen Morgen schon gesehen hat, als sie los geflogen sind, kam auf sie zu. „Sie waren heute schon mal hier, oder?", fragte er. Sie nickte. „Es geht um das Flugzeug, mit dem der Tierarzt und der Junge weggeflogen sind. Wir haben das Signal verloren."

Sie stand da, versuchte zu verstehen, wollte, dass es nicht wahr ist. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, aber der Mann war schon wieder verschwunden in das Büro und versuchte, wieder ein Signal zu finden. Er bemerkte nicht, wie sie zu ihrem Auto wankte, stolperte, Probleme hatte, sich aufrecht zu halten.

Amy brauchte ein paar Versuche, die Tür zu öffnen, ihre Hände zitterten wie Espenlaub und sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da grade gehört hatte. _Wir haben das Signal verloren. _Sie stieg in das Auto und legte ihren Kopf auf das Lenkrad. Sie musste sich zwingen, weiter zu atmen, nicht zusammen zu brechen – nicht, bevor sie nicht nach Hause gekommen ist. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, zwang sich aber dazu, ruhig zu bleiben und nicht nachzudenken. Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen auf, aber sie unterdrückte sie, genau so, wie sie den hilflosen Schrei unterdrückte, mit dem sie ihrer Verzweiflung Ausdruck verleihen wollte. Sie wusste, dass sie zurück fahren musste, die anderen mussten es auch erfahren, insbesondere Lou, da auch Scott mit im Flugzeug war. Mit immer noch zitternden Händen drehte sie den Zündschlüssel und fuhr langsam vom Flugplatz weg.

Sie konnte später nicht sagen, wie sie es nach Hause geschafft hat. Sie konnte sich nicht an die Fahrt erinnern, die etwas über eine halbe Stunde dauert. Es war niemand zu sehen, als sie am Haus ankam, aber es störte sie nicht. Erst später fiel ihr ein, dass außer Lou ja auch niemand da war, denn ihr Großvater war mit Lisa nach Frankreich geflogen, um dort ein paar Monate zu verbringen. Lou, ihre große Schwester, kam aus dem Stallbüro und wollte grade ein paar Aktenunterlagen ins Haus bringen, aber als sie Amy apathisch im Truck sitzen sah, rannte sie los und achtete gar nicht darauf, dass sie die Akten fallen gelassen hat. Sie erinnerte sich an den Blick, den Amy hatte, er erinnerte sie dramatisch an die ersten Wochen nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter Marion.

„Amy, was ist passiert?? Amy, Amy sag doch was!" Lou wurde panisch, Amy reagierte so gut wie gar nicht, sie drehte ihren Kopf ganz sacht zu Lou, aber sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, etwas zu sagen. Sie starrte einfach nur, und blieb stumm im Auto sitzen, während Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen. Im Inneren versuchte sie sich zu überzeugen, dass sie jetzt etwas sagen musste, aber sie konnte die Kraft nicht dazu aufbringen, die Worte laut zu sagen. _Wir haben das Signal verloren_. Amy wollte es nicht aussprechen, sie wusste, es würde das Ganze zu real machen. Lou stand hilflos vor ihr, sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, also versuchte sie wieder, Amy zum reden zu bringen. „Amy, bitte, sag, was passiert ist! Schaffen es Ty und Scott heute nicht zurück?"

Bei der Erwähnung von Tys und Scotts Namen brachen die Tränen erst richtig aus Amy heraus. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, sie zurückzuhalten – was ihr auch vorher nicht wirklich gelungen ist - und ließ ihnen freien Lauf. Zwischen ihren Tränen schaffte sie es zu schluchzen „Sie haben das Signal verloren" und sie sah, wie Lou bleich wurde und ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte. Doch Amy schien es jetzt aus ihrer Leblosigkeit heraus geschafft zu haben. Sie drückte Lou von sich, stieß sie regelrecht aus dem Weg und rannte weiter in den Stall, in Tys Zimmer.

Dort blieb sie in der Tür stehen, und nahm jedes Detail in sich auf. Das Bett, das den Großteil des Zimmers einnahm – mit dem halb gepackten Koffer darauf, ein Zeichen, dass es sein letzter Tag gewesen wäre, bevor er sich auf zu einer Universität gemacht hätte. Sie hatte ihm unbewusst Vorwürfe gemacht, weil er sie auf Heartland zurück lassen wollte. Jetzt fühlte sie sich dumm und sie hatte unglaubliche Angst, dass sie ihn nicht wieder sehen würde, dass man das Flugzeug nicht finden würde. _Er ist okay, er muss einfach okay sein._ Sie würde es nicht überstehen, wenn ihm etwas Schlimmes passieren würde. Dann das Foto von ihr, das neben einem Buch stand. Auf ihm war sie auf Spartan zu sehen, ohne Sattel oder Zaumzeug. Sie hatten das Foto erst vor ein paar Monaten gemacht, mitten im Sommer, kurz bevor die Schule zu Ende war für sie. Sie lag auf dem Rücken von Spartan und lachte verliebt auf Ty hinunter, der gerade seine neue Digitalkamera austesten wollte. Es war ein heißer Tag voll Sonnenschein, und die Sonne schien am Spätnachmittag durch die Zweige der Bäume und tauchte alles in einen warmen und unglaublich schönen Goldton, der ihre Haare schimmern ließ. Sie liebte dieses Foto, wusste jedoch nicht, dass Ty es auch entwickeln ließ. Erneut brachen Tränen aus ihr heraus. Sie trat näher, um das Foto in die Hand zu nehmen. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf das Buch. Es war unscheinbar, einfach nur ein gebundenes, schwarzes Buch. Amy hob es hoch, um nach einem Titel auf dem Einband zu suchen, aber sie konnte nichts entdecken. Sie drehte das Buch um, und auf einmal fiel ein kleiner Notizzettel hinaus. Sie las ihn.

_18.07. Nicht vergessen!_

Sie runzelte die Stirn, der 18. Juli war ihr Geburtstag – was wollte er nicht vergessen? Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, und wollte grade das Buch öffnen, als Lou sie fand. „Oh Amy, wir werden sie finden, ich bin mir sicher, wir werden sie finden!" Die Worte brachten die Tränen wieder hervor, und Amy ließ das Buch auf das Bett fallen und stürzte in Lous offene Arme. Die beiden Schwestern lagen sich weinend in den Armen.

Nach ein paar Minuten schien sich Amy gefasst zu haben, sie zog sich aus der Umarmung zurück, strich sich mit der hand über die Wangen und meinte nur: „Komm, wir müssen etwas tun, wir können hier nicht nur rum stehen und warten, dass die sie finden! Wir müssen sie suchen gehen! Ich kann hier nicht einfach nichts tun, ich würde es mir NIE verzeihen, wenn wir…." Ihre Stimme brach weg. Sie wollte sagen _wenn wir sie nicht rechtzeitig finden,_ aber sie wagte nicht einmal daran zu denken. Sie war nur so ruhig, weil sie den Umstand, dass es um Ty und Scott ging, ausblendete. Sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass es nur um irgendwelche Fremde ging, die verloren gegangen sind, kein Gedanke ging um einen Unfall bzw. einen Flugzeugabsturz.

Lou wusste das natürlich nicht, und war erstaunt, wie ruhig ihre kleine Schwester die Situation handelte. Sie war kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch, denn obwohl sie nicht mit Scott zusammen war, empfand sie doch mehr für ihn, als sie zugeben wollte. Gerade jetzt ging es ihr durch den Kopf, dass sie vielleicht nie die Chance haben wird, es ihm zu sagen. Sie kämpfte die Tränen zurück und musste auch den Klumpen, der sich langsam in ihrer Kehle bildete, herunter schlucken. Sie war unglaublich stolz auf Amy, die Ty ihre Gefühle gestanden hatte. Es war so mutig von ihr gewesen – jedenfalls dachte Lou das, die ja nicht wusste, dass Amy genau wusste, dass Ty ihr schon zuvor ein paar Mal klar gemacht hatte, wie viel er für sie empfindet.

Sie nickte Amy zu. „Ja, wir werden etwas unternehmen. Komm. Lass uns ins Haus gehen, ich werde ein paar Anrufe machen, und dann planen wir, was wir tun können." Sie ging los, und Amy folgte ihr langsam ins Haus.

Als erstes rief Lou in Frankreich an – es war zwar mitten in der Nacht dort, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, das Jack dennoch wissen sollte, dass es einen Unfall gab. „Hey Grandpa, ich bin's, Lou. – Ja, ich weiß, es ist mitten in der Nacht. – Nein, nein, mir und Amy geht es gut. Es ist nur… – Du weißt doch, dass Scott und Ty in diesem Flugzeug nach … geflogen sind. – Ja, genau. Amy war eben auf dem Flugplatz, weil sie sie abholen wollte. – Ja, ihr geht es gut, nein, sie hatte keinen Unfall mit dem Truck. – Nun ja, sie haben das Signal des Flugzeuges verloren! Ich weiß nicht, was wir machen sollen, Grandpa. – Nein, sie kann mich nicht hören, sie hockt im Wohnzimmer über eine Karte der Gegend. – ich weiß nicht, ich kann es wirklich nicht sagen. Ja, mir ist klar, dass die Hoffnung sehr gering ist. – Ich will nicht daran denken, ich kann nicht. – Nein, bleib, wo du bist. Ich melde mich, wenn wir was wissen. – Ja. Danke dir Grandpa."

Sie legte den Hörer auf und ging hinüber zu Amy, die gerade ihren Kopf hob und meinte: „Also, ich denke, wir müssen zuerst am Flughafen anrufen, und herausfinden, wo das letzte Signal herkam und dann fangen wir einfach an zu suchen. Was meinst du, Lou?" Sie hatte ihren Blick wieder gesenkt, und starrte konzentriert auf die Karte. Lou stand vor ihrer kleinen Schwester und war sprachlos. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, woher Amy die Kraft nahm, nicht zusammen zu brechen, und musste selbst ein paar Tränen zurück drängen. Sie wollte eigentlich etwas sagen, zustimmen und sofort das Telefon nehmen, aber sie konnte nicht. Amy schaute zu Lou, und sah, wie schwer sie zu kämpfen hatte. Sie sprang auf, und zog Lou schnell in ihre Arme. Sie fest drückend, flüsterte sie nur: „Es ist auch schwer für mich, weißt du?" Lou nickte. Ihre und Amys Tränen vermischten sich und die beiden hielten sich einige Minuten, bevor sich Lou aus der Umarmung löste.

„Okay, so langsam sollte ich wirklich bei dem Flughafen anrufen, wir wollen doch keine Zeit verlieren, oder?" Sie war schon auf dem Weg zum Telefon, als Amy sie aufhielt. „Nein, Lou. Ich werde mit denen telefonieren, ich habe mir die Karte schon genauer angesehen und kann mir vorstellen, wo sie entlang geflogen sind."


	3. Chapter 3

Amy wählte mit unsicheren Fingern die Nummer. Sie hatte Angst, dass man ihr keine genauen Informationen geben würde. Genau so kam es letztendlich dann auch. „I_ch kann ihnen leider nichts Genaueres über die Flugroute oder den letzten Standort infolge des Signals sagen. Es ist gegen die Flughafenauffassung und außerdem würde ich meine Lizenz aus Versicherungsgründen verlieren."_ – „Soll das etwa heißen, dass Sie sich mehr für ihre Lizenz interessieren als für das Leben zweier Menschen?" – _„Das heißt nur, dass ich den Standort aus dem Grund nicht preisgebe, weil sie von sich aus dort suchen gehen könnten, und wenn ihnen dann etwas zustößt, wäre es mein Problem, weil sie nie von alleine auf den genauen Absturzpunkt kommen würden. Ich werde mich täglich melden, haben sie eine Handynummer? Ich möchte sichergehen, dass sie jeden Tag etwas von mir hören."_ Amy seufzte auf, gab ihm aber ihre Handynummer durch, mit der Bitte, sie immer abends zwischen 7 und 8 anzurufen. Sie hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass sie keine Informationen erhalten würde, aber sie hatte mit wenigstens einem kleinen Hinweis gerechnet.

Sie legte auf und drehte sich zu Lou, kopfschüttelnd. „Er wollte mir nichts sagen. Wir werden einfach suchen müssen, ohne genauen Anhaltspunkt." Amy sah sie unsicher an, sie rechnete mit Ablehnung, aber Lou nickte und meinte nur: „Okay, wenn wir keine Hilfe bekommen, werden wir halt so suchen gehen. Aber lass uns bis morgen warten, es ist schon so spät am Nachmittag – lass uns heute einfach nur einen Plan für die nächsten Tage machen. Auch wenn ich hoffe, dass wir sie gleich morgen früh unverletzt und mit nur einem kleinen Schock finden werden." Amy dachte darüber nach, wollte schon etwas dagegen sagen, aber dann sah sie ein, dass Lou Recht hatte – es brachte nichts, sich selbst in Gefahr zu begeben.

Sie saßen noch bis spät in die Nacht, schmiedeten Pläne, wo sie beginnen sollten, überwarfen sie wieder, fingen wieder von vorne an – es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie sich auf einen Punkt für den Anfang geeinigt hatten, aber eigentlich waren nur 2 Stunden vergangen. Sie einigten sich dann relativ schnell auf eine Route – es war ein Nationalpark, da waren die Wege nur sehr spärlich, aber sie wollten eine Wanderung durch die Wälder und am Fluss entlang wagen, und dann nachts irgendwo im Freien schlafen. Ein Glück war es Sommer, so dass es warm genug war und für die nächsten Tage war zum Glück auch kein Regen vorausgesagt.

Kurz vor Mitternacht war endlich alles besprochen und die beiden Schwestern gingen ins Bett. Amy konnte jedoch einfach nicht schlafen, ihre Gedanken kreisten um Ty und um die Frage, ob sie ihn wirklich finden würden – und in welcher Verfassung. Sie warf sich in ihrem Bett herum und letztendlich stand sie auf, zog sich wieder an und ging hinüber in den Stall.

Sie schob die Stalltür leise zur Seite und ging hinein. Bei Spartan konnte sie entspannen und auf irgendeine magische Weise schien er ihr eine Geduld und Kraft zu schenken, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Sie konnte es einfach genießen und musste nicht dauernd an alles denken, was an diesem Tag nicht gut verlaufen war. Nach ein paar Minuten war sie so müde, dass sie an Ort und Stelle hätte einschlafen können. Der Gedanke, jetzt ins Haus zurück zu gehen, schreckte sie irgendwie ab. Sie entschloss sich, in Tys Zimmer zu gehen und dort zu schlafen. Amy kuschelte sich in die Kissen, an denen der Geruch von Ty haftete und war innerhalb ein paar Minuten eingeschlafen.

Am Morgen erwachte sie mit einem unruhigen Gefühl, dass sie zuerst nicht einordnen konnte. Verschlafen blickte sie sich um, und versuchte heraus zu finden, wo genau sie sich eigentlich befand. Als ihr Blick das Foto von ihr streifte, dass neben dem Bett stand, und sie realisierte, das sie sich in Tys Zimmer befand, fiel ihr alles wieder ein, und sie musste erst einmal tief durchatmen, um die Tränen zurück zu kämpfen. Es wollte ihr nicht recht gelingen, sie vergoss ein paar, ging aber dann schnell in den Stall hinunter – sie wusste zwar nicht, wie spät es war, aber sie und Lou wollten sich in aller Frühe auf die Suche machen, auch weil sie einen weiten Weg zu fahren hatten.

Sie ließ die Pferde hinaus auf die Koppel – Lou hatte gemeint, es sei besser so, und die Pferde hatten genug Gras und Wasser, um die nächsten Tage alleine zu überstehen. Im Haus fand sie Lou am Küchentisch, ein dampfender Kaffee vor sich. „Morgen", murmelte sie und nahm sich auch eine Tasse. Als sie sich hinsetzte, warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr – es war 6:30 Uhr morgens.

Die Schwestern saßen ein paar Minuten still zusammen, bevor Lou aufstand und meinte, dass sie sich besser aufmachen sollten, sie hätte schon alles ins Auto gepackt. Amy konnte nur raten, wann Lou aufgestanden war und insgeheim hatte sie die Vermutung, dass ihre große Schwester überhaupt nicht geschlafen hatte. Sie nickte nur und stand auch auf. Sie spülte schnell die 2 Tassen und eilte dann nach draußen, wo Lou schon ungeduldig wartete. Sie sagte nicht ein Wort, aber Amy wusste, sie wollte keine Zeit verlieren und je schneller sie Scott und Ty fanden, desto besser – sie wussten ja nicht, wie schwer beide verletzt waren. Verständlicherweise wollte sie, dass sie unverletzt waren, aber eine dunkle Ahnung sagte ihr, dass ein Absturz auf jeden Fall schwerere Verletzungen nach sich zog.

Sie fuhren zu dem 2 Stunden entfernten Nationalpark und mussten darin noch mal eine halbe Stunde fahren, bis sie an ihrem Ziel angelangt waren – ein Fluss, der sich durch Wälder und an Bergen vorbei seinen Weg zog. Sie hatten beschlossen, diesem Fluss in Richtung Heartland zu folgen und dabei in größeren Serpentinen zu laufen, sodass sie sich nicht verlaufen würden und ein möglichst großes Terrain absuchten. Beide trugen einen großen Rucksack, in dem sich eine Decke, eine Taschenlampe und ein Erste – Hilfe Set befand. Essen hatten sie im Auto, genau so wie einige Liter Wasser und Schlafsäcke. Eine Schwester würde das Auto ein Stück den Fluss herunterfahren, und die andere würde am Anfangspunkt warten, so dass sie ohne größere Schwierigkeiten den ganzen Tag suchen konnten.

Zu ihrer großen Enttäuschung gab es in den ersten 3 Tagen kein Anzeichen von einen Absturz oder Scott und Ty, die unverletzt durch den Wald irrten – auch wenn bei beiden immer größere Zweifel in Bezug auf die letzte Möglichkeit aufkamen. Auch der offizielle Suchtrupp, der ja nicht wusste, dass sie auch unterwegs waren, aber jeden Abend bei Amy auf dem Handy anriefen, hatte nichts entdeckt. Die ganze Situation schien hoffnungslos, und am Abend des 3. Tages teilte der Suchtrupp den Schwestern mit, dass sie die Suche nach einer Woche abbrechen würden, weil die Wahrscheinlichkeit, die beiden zu finden dann zu gering wäre. Obwohl sie es nicht laut ausgesprochen hatten, wusste Amy, dass der Kopf der Suchtruppe ein wichtiges Wort ausgelassen hatte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, die beiden_ lebend _zu finden_._

Am Morgen des 4. Tages war der Himmel bedeckt, und die dunklen Wolken versprachen ein Gewitter, wenn nicht gar einen Sturm. Amy und Lou waren besorgt – sie hatten keine Spur von dem Flugzeug gefunden, und ein Sturm könnte sie vom Suchen abhalten. Dennoch machten sie sich auf den Weg. Sie sprachen kein Wort, während sie im Wald unterwegs waren, immer in der Hoffnung, einen Ruf von Ty oder Scott zu hören – und deswegen auch immer in der Angst, etwas zu überhören. Abends saßen sie dann immer zusammen und schenkten einander Trost und Hoffnung, auch wenn sie größtenteils weinten, weil ihre Hoffnung einfach verschwunden war und sie sich selbst nichts mehr vormachen konnten. Sie konnten sich selbst ausrechnen, dass die Überlebenschance hier mit jedem Tag sank, und mittlerweile wahrscheinlich mit jeder Stunde, die sie alleine und unentdeckt in der Wildnis waren.

Lou machte sich grade mal wieder zum Auto, um es umzuparken, so dass Amy einen Moment alleine im Wald stand. Sie sah sich weiterhin um, um vielleicht etwas zu entdecken, dass sie vorher übersehen hatten – es war so wichtig, dass sie alles sehen, was um sie herum ist. Sie drehte sich ein paar Mal, als sie aus ihrem Augenwinkel auf einmal eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Ihr stockte der Atem – sollten sie sie endlich gefunden haben? Sie fing an, laut zu rufen: „Hallo?? Scott? Ty? Ist da jemand? Hallo?" Aber sie bekam keine Antwort, und auch die Bewegung war nicht mehr zu sehen. Sie starrte angestrengt in die Richtung, aber es blieb ruhig und unbewegt.

Nach einigen Minuten kam Lou zurück, die Amy immer noch in der starrenden Position fand. „Alles okay, Amy? Hast du was entdeckt oder gesehen?" Lou hörte sich nicht sehr hoffnungsvoll an, sie konnte ihre Gefühle in den letzten Tagen nicht so gut verbergen, und mittlerweile wollte sie einfach nur noch aufgeben und sich Tränen überströmt ins Bett werfen und auf den Anruf warten, dass man Scott und Ty gefunden hatte. Aber Amy nickte energisch, und schien Kraft gewonnen zu haben, während Lou nicht da war. „Ja, da hinten habe ich definitiv eine Bewegung gesehen – wir sollten so schnell wie möglich da rüber, wahrscheinlich sind wir näher, als wir denken!"

Sie gingen los, zielstrebig diesmal, ihre üblichen Drehungen und Wendungen auslassend, um zu der Stelle zu gelangen. Lou ging voran, sie versuchte stark für Amy zu sein – und sie wollte nicht, dass Amy irgendetwas sah, was es ihr noch schwerer machen würde, sollten sie sie… in nicht so guter Verfassung vorfinden. Sie deutete Amy an, stehen zu bleiben und schob sich unter einen breiten Ast durch, der eine komplette Sichtsperre war. Sie hob ihren Blick und stöhnte erleichtert auf. Sie hatten das Flugzeug gefunden! Der Absturzplatz sah furchtbar aus, genau so wie das, was vom Flugzeug übrig war. Die Bäume waren umgestürzt und teilweise entwurzelt, und überall lagen kleinere Flugzeugteile auf dem Boden. Der Hauptkörper und das Cockpit waren noch relativ intakt, aber sie konnte nicht sagen, wie es von innen aussah. Sie erkämpfte sich ihren Weg über Wurzeln, Metallteilen und Bäumen, die halb entwurzelt über der kleinen Lichtung lagen, zu dem Cockpit. Sie rief dabei ständig den einen Namen, auf den es ihr ankam: „Scott!! Bist du hier? Scott! Kannst du mich hören? Scott!"

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür des Cockpits, und Scott erschien. Lou dachte noch daran, zu rufen: „Amy, es ist okay, wir haben sie endlich!! Komm her!" bevor sie einfach nur losrannte und den etwas wackeligen Scott in ihre Arme schloss. Sie drückte ihr Gesicht fest in seine Brust und atmete tief ein, bevor sie ihn freudestrahlend, da er offensichtlich nicht verletzt war, ansah. Als sie jedoch seinen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sah und die Trauer, die sich in seinen Augen befand, verwischte ihr Lächeln und bevor sie auch nur daran dachte, Amy aufzuhalten, hörte sie deren entsetzten Aufschrei.


	4. Chapter 4

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür des Cockpits, und Scott erschien. Lou dachte noch daran, zu rufen: „Amy, es ist okay, wir haben sie endlich!! Komm her!" bevor sie einfach nur losrannte und den etwas wackeligen Scott in ihre Arme schloss. Sie drückte ihr Gesicht fest in seine Brust und atmete tief ein, bevor sie ihn freudestrahlend, da er offensichtlich nicht verletzt war, ansah. Als sie jedoch seinen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sah und die Trauer, die sich in seinen Augen befand, verwischte ihr Lächeln und bevor sie auch nur daran dachte, Amy aufzuhalten, hörte sie deren entsetzten Aufschrei.

**************

Amy wusste nicht mehr, was sie noch machen sollte. Sie hatte in den letzten 2 Wochen alles getan, was ihr in den Sinn kam, um Ty aus dem Koma zu wecken. Sie wusste, dass sie an sich nicht viel tun konnte, aber sie hatte gehofft, dass er es auf irgendeine unerklärliche Weise spüren könne, dass sie für ihn da war. Sie lehnte sich mal wieder über sein Bett und küsste seine Stirn zum Abschied – die Besuchszeiten waren vorüber, und es machte keinen Sinn, länger zu bleiben, selbst wenn man es ihr erlaubt hätte.

Sie ging den inzwischen vertrauten Weg an der Rezeption vorbei und versuchte sich an ein kleines Lächeln in Richtung von Schwester Jane, mit der sie sich am Besten verstand. Es wollte ihr nicht recht gelingen. „Gibt es noch immer keine Veränderung?", fragte sie, auch wenn sie als medizinisches Personal natürlich genau Bescheid wusste. Amy schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, nichts." Jane schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes, zurückhaltendes Lächeln. „Nur nicht aufgeben, ich bin sicher, er weiß, dass du jeden Tag da bist. Gibt es vielleicht irgendetwas, das ihn besonders an sein Leben erinnert, vielleicht ein Buch oder bestimmte Musik, die er immer gehört hat? Bring doch morgen was mit, das soll helfen, habe ich neulich gelesen", wandte sie sich an Amy. Doch etwas an dem Ausdruck auf Amys Gesicht ließ sie zögernd nachfragen: „Du kommst doch morgen wieder, oder? Du hast doch nicht vor, jetzt aufzugeben?" Amy kämpfte ihre Tränen zurück, konnte aber keine klare Antwort finden, deswegen zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern. Sie schien schon gehen zu wollen, aber auf einmal drehte sie sich noch einmal um. Eine Träne rann über ihre Wange, als sie sagte: „Es bringt doch nichts. Er weiß nicht, dass ich da bin – ich kann das nicht mehr." Und obwohl sie sah, dass Jane noch etwas sagen wollte, schüttelte sie nur ihren Kopf und eilte hinaus zum Truck.

Sie fuhr nach Hause, und als sie an Lou vorbei in ihr Zimmer ging, ignorierte sie die übliche, immer noch hoffnungsvolle Frage: „Und, wie geht es Ty?" einfach und schloss die Tür fest hinter sich. Nun endlich erlaubte sie es sich, ihrer Verzweiflung freien Lauf zu lassen, gemeinsam mit ihren Tränen. Sie lag die ganze Nacht über wach, größtenteils darüber nachdenkend, was sie jetzt machen sollte. Sollte sie weiterhin jeden Tag ins Krankenhaus fahren, und dabei immer hoffnungsloser darauf warten, dass Ty wieder aufwacht? Oder sollte sie einfach auf den Anruf aus dem Krankenhaus warten, mit welcher Mitteilung auch immer? Aber diese Möglichkeit schloss Amy relativ schnell wieder aus. Was auch immer mit Ty passieren würde, sie würde bei ihm sein. Trotzdem hatte sie Angst, dass sie keine Kraft mehr hat, dass die Hoffnung stirbt und sie am Ende völlig zusammenbricht. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, stark zu sein, für die Zeit, wenn Ty wieder wach ist – die Mediziner haben ihr gesagt, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr der Gleiche wie vorher sein wird, er vielleicht Gedächtnislücken haben wird. Tief im Inneren hatte sie große Angst davor, dass er sich nicht an seine Gefühle für sie erinnern würde – sie hatten nur eine so kurze Zeit miteinander.

Sie dachte an die Worte von Jane. _Etwas, das ihn an sein Leben erinnert_. Im gleichen Moment fiel ihr das mysteriöse Buch, das sie an dem Tag entdeckte, als sie von dem verschwundenen Flugzeug gehört hatte, wieder ein. Vielleicht war darin ja etwas, das ihn erreichen könnte, wo immer er jetzt auch war?!

Nachdem ihr das Buch eingefallen war und sie den Entschluss gefasst hatte, es morgen einfach mit ins Krankenhaus zu nehmen und dort zu sehen, ob es hilfreich ist oder nicht, schlief sie im Morgengrauen erschöpft ein. Sie war froh, dass sie mittlerweile mit der Schule fertig war, sodass sie sich keine Sorgen machen musste, dass sie verschläft oder zu viel Stoff verpasst – obwohl sie das nicht interessiert hätte, da es hier um Ty ging und da gab es nichts wichtigeres in ihrem Leben.

Nachdem sie nach ein paar Stunden Schlafs aufgewacht war, fuhr sie mit dem Buch in der Hand, das sie immer noch nicht geöffnet hatte, wieder ins Krankenhaus. Als Jane sie durch die Eingangstür kommen sah, schenkte sie ihr ein erleichtertes Lächeln. „Es ist gut, dass du doch wieder gekommen bist. Es wird ihn freuen." Amy sah sie fragend an, aber nach einer Sekunde war ihr klar, dass er immer noch im Koma lag und Jane es nur so gemeint hatte. Sie lächelte leicht zurück. „Ja ich konnte einfach nicht nicht kommen, weißt du? Und ich habe ein Buch mitgebracht, ich weiß zwar nicht, was drin steht, aber es war neben einem Bild von mir, also wird es irgendeine Bedeutung für ihn haben." Jane nickte zustimmend. Auch wenn sie Amy und Ty nicht kannte, so war es ihr doch schon nach den ersten paar Tagen klar geworden, dass die beiden eine ganz besondere Verbindung zueinander hatten. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Ty ohne die Hilfe von Amy wieder aufwachen würde, und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, zweifelte sie daran, dass er überhaupt wieder aufwachen würde. Es war schon ein Wunder für sie, dass er es die 4 Tage in der Wildnis überlebt hatte und dann noch die letzten 2 Wochen im Koma. Sie hatte schon etliche Patienten gesehen, deren Chancen besser standen und die am Ende dennoch gestorben sind.

„Kann ich schon zu ihm?" Amys Frage riss Jane aus ihren eher trüben Gedanken. „Ja, natürlich! Ich habe meine Runde heute schon früher gemacht, ich dachte schon fast, dass du doch kommen wirst." Mit einem letzten kurzen Kopfnicken ging Amy an ihr vorbei, zu Zimmer 207. Sie hasste die Zahl jetzt schon – es war eine Schicksalszahl für sie und Ty, insbesondere für Ty. In diesem Raum wird sich seine Zukunft entscheiden, und teilweise auch ihre eigene. Sie konnte natürlich nicht in die Zukunft sehen, aber sie wusste, wenn es um sie ging, würde sie Ty nie verlassen – nicht freiwillig.

Sie öffnete die Tür leise – es war ein Einzelzimmer, aber trotzdem betrat sie das Zimmer immer vorsichtig, als ob sie Ty sonst erschrecken könnte. Sie schloss sie leise hinter sich und ging zu ihrem üblichen Platz, der Stuhl gleich neben seinem Kopf. Sie legte das Buch auf seinen Nachttisch, neben einem Foto von der Familie vor der Farm und einem Blumenstrauß, den Lou das letzte Mal mitgebracht hatte. Sie kam vor 3 Tagen mit, allerdings nur für ein paar Minuten – sie wollte Amy nicht stören. „Hey Honey, ich bin wieder da", sagte Amy und lehnte sich vor, um seine Wange mit ihren Lippen zu streichen. Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre und setzte sich. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich immer noch warten lässt. Du solltest langsam mal wieder aufwachen, du willst doch nicht wirklich meinen Geburtstag verpassen in 2 Wochen, oder?" Sie streichelte seine Hand, drückte sie leicht mir ihrer eigenen – immer in der Hoffnung auf eine Reaktion von ihm, auch wenn es nur eine winzige wäre, ein Zucken, ein minimaler Gegendruck, etwas, dass ihr zeigen würde, dass er wusste, dass sie da ist. Aber wie so oft, nichts.

„Ich habe dir heute etwas mitgebracht, das freut dich doch, oder, Schatz? Ich hab es neulich gefunden", Amy stockte. Sie vermied es, von dem Unfall zu reden, auch wenn sie nicht sicher war, ob er sie versteht. Sie wollte es ihretwegen nicht erwähnen, sie wollte hoffnungsvoll erscheinen – wenn er auch nur ein bisschen von dem mitbekam, was sich um ihn herum abspielt, so sollte er nicht eine trauernde, hoffnungslose Amy vorfinden, sondern eine ungeduldige, voller Hoffnung, dass er jeden Moment aufwachen könnte. Sie lächelte auf sein Gesicht hinunter, auf die geschlossenen Augenlider, ein Gesicht, das voller Kratzer und Platzwunden war. Die meisten Kratzer waren verheilt, aber es gab einige größere, die immer noch sichtbar waren. Schlimmer hatte es seinen Körper erwischt – am schlimmsten waren der Milzriss und die eine seiner 4 gebrochenen Rippen, die sich in seinen linken Lungenflügel gebohrt hatte. Außerdem hatte er noch eine schlimme Hirnquetschung erlitten – der Grund für sein jetziges Koma.

„Ich weiß selbst noch nicht, was darin steht – du hattest doch etwa keine Geheimnisse vor mir, oder? Ich glaube ja eher nicht, ich meine, es war ja dieser Zettel dabei, der dich an meinen Geburtstag erinnern sollte – wieso brauchst du da eigentlich einen Zettel für? Du hättest doch Mallory fragen können." Sie dachte kurz darüber nach, und lachte dann lauthals los. „Oh, nein, hättest du nicht! Sie wäre natürlich gleich zu mir gekommen – du weißt ja, wie sicher Geheimnisse bei ihr sind... Selbst wenn sie es nicht mir gesagt hätte, irgendwem hätte sie es erzählt, und dann wäre es doch irgendwie zu mir gekommen!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf vor Lachen. „Trotzdem, was hast du nur wieder geplant gehabt, Ty? Du kannst mir nicht immer alles schenken – du hast mir schon eines der größten Geschenke gemacht, erst hast du mir deine Liebe geschenkt und dann der Promise Ring zu meinem Abschlussball… Das Einzige, was ich jetzt noch von dir will, ist das du wieder zu mir zurückkommst. Wach auf, Ty, bitte." Sie schluchzte und musste die Tränen mal wieder zurück halten. „Siehst du, du liegst hier im Koma und schaffst es immer noch, mich zum weinen zu bringen!", versuchte sie zu scherzen. Sie beugte sich nochmals vor, und küsste ihn sacht.


	5. Chapter 5

Als sie sich zurücklehnte, meinte sie nur: „Okay, dann lass uns doch mal sehen, was du hier vor mir verbergen wolltest, hm? Deine letzte Chance, mich zu stoppen, indem du freiwillig aufwachst, ist dann jetzt." Sie versuchte ihre gute Laune zu behalten, auch wenn ihr absolut nicht zum Scherzen zu Mute war. Wie üblich kam keine Reaktion von Ty. „Sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt", sagte Amy nur und nahm das Buch in die Hand. „Okay, mal sehen, was du hier…" Ihre Stimme brach, als sie das Buch aufschlug und den Titel las.

Love of my life

–

Amy Fleming

I'll always love you

Amy schluckte hart. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Ty sie noch mehr liebte, als sie sich je vorstellen konnte. Er hatte ihre Geschichte aufgeschrieben, und während die Tränen ungehindert ihre Wangen hinunter liefen, fasste Amy den Entschluss, Ty seine (und auch ihre) Geschichte vorzulesen – der letzte Ausweg. Sollte ihn das nicht zurückholen, konnte sie sich auch nichts mehr vorstellen. Amy strich sich die Tränen aus den Augen, flüsterte ein „Ich liebe dich auch, immer" zu Ty und begann zu lesen:

„Ich weiß noch, wie ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe. Gott, ich habe dich gehasst damals – aber keine Angst, da habe ich alles gehasst, alles außer mein Motorrad. Ich habe Clint gehasst, deine Mutter (weil sie sich wirklich mit mir abgeben wollte!), und besonders, ich habe mich selbst gehasst – für meine Dummheit, mit Kerry - Ann abgehauen zu sein aus diesem Heim. Und dann fahre ich zu diesem gottverlassenen Ort, der jetzt zu meinem zu Hause geworden ist, und wem laufe (nun ja, ich bin ja eher gefahren) ich in die Arme(oder vor das Pferd)? Dem schönsten Mädchen, das ich je gesehen habe – ja, damit meine ich dich Amy. Und dann höre ich deine Stimme, und ganz ehrlich, ich kann dir nicht sagen, was du damals gesagt hattest – ich war zu fasziniert von dir. Ich weiß nur noch, dass du wahnsinnig wütend warst – und ich habe dich gleich zu Anfang verletzt, wie später auch so oft.

Es tut mir so leid, Amy. Jedes Mal, wenn ich dich verletzt habe, habe ich es in der nächsten Sekunde bereut und wollte dich einfach nur in meine Arme ziehen – aber weder du noch ich waren schon bereit dazu, damals!

Und dann stellt sich raus, dass ich bei euch arbeiten soll – Jack vertraute mir genau wie deine Mutter, die als erste an mich geglaubt hat. Es ist das erste Mal für mich, mit Pferden zu arbeiten, und dann auch gleich mit „Problem"pferden. Ich muss zugeben, ich hatte verdammt Angst, auch wenn ich das nie gesagt hätte, hättest du mich gefragt.

Und dann, erinnerst du dich an die Party von Ashley? Du warst mit Soraya und Jesse da und ich habe dich wegfahren gesehen und bin euch einfach hinterher – auch wenn ich mir Zeit gelassen habe, bevor ich aufgetaucht bin – ich wollte nicht zu schnell nach euch auftauchen, aus Angst, du könntest denken, ich hätte dich verfolgt. Genau das habe ich am Anfang oft gemacht. Ich wollte in deiner Nähe sein, dich in Sicherheit wissen – was an dem Abend genau richtig war, oder?

Du hattest diesen großen Streit mit Jesse und ich bin einfach außer Kontrolle geraten und, ganz ehrlich, ich wollte ihm in dem Moment verletzen – ich konnte nicht glauben, dass er das Risiko eingehen wollte, dich zu verletzen.

Und dann warst du wütend auf mich und ich konnte es nicht verstehen. Nein, ich konnte es verstehen, wollte es aber nicht, nicht zu der Zeit. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir heute verzeihen."

Amy erinnerte sich an diesen Abend, und in ihrem Kopf spielte sich die ganze Szene noch einmal ab.

_Es war der Tag, als sie das erste Mal mit Spartan Erfolg hatte bei der Arbeit – er hatte sie akzeptiert und sie und Jack, ihr Grandpa, waren grade dabei, die Stalldecke über seinen Rücken zu legen, als Jesse und Soraya mit seinem roten Truck auf die Farm fuhren. Er hielt gleich nachdem er durch den Torbogen gefahren war, so dass er Amy nicht störte._

_Jesse öffnete die Tür und stand im Auto, rufend: „Amy, komm, Poolparty bei mir zu Hause, Mom ist verreist." Aus der Beifahrertür lehnte sich ihre beste Freundin Soraya, die nur zustimmend rief: „Amy, hör auf dich mit diesem Pferd verrückt zu machen, alle kommen und du musst auch kommen!"_

_Amy hielt Spartan immer noch fest, aber sie drehte sich zu ihren Freunden, mit einem etwas unwilligen Blick. Sie wusste, dass sie viel erreicht hatte, und eigentlich wollte sie mit ihren Freunden gehen, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, sie sollte noch etwas länger mit ihrem Pferd arbeiten. Aber Jack stand hinter ihr und meinte nur leise zu ihr: „Das Pferd kann eine Pause gebrauchen, und ich denke, du auch." Sie drückte ihr Gesicht an den Kopf des Pferdes, und langsam breitete sich ein großes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie reichte ihrem Grandpa den Führstrick und sagte nur fröhlich: „Okay."_

_Sie rannte erleichtert zu Jesses Auto und sie fuhren los, an Ty vorbei, der gerade auf der Ladefläche eines Trucks stand und Heu in einen Schuppen trug. Amy bemerkte Tys Blick nicht, mit dem er dem Auto folgte, und ihrem lächelnden Gesicht, auch wenn sie einen kurzen Blick zu ihm warf._

_Bei Ashley war viel los, es schienen wirklich alle aus der Schule da zu sein, und noch ein paar mehr, die Amy nicht kannte. Aber sie fühlte sich nicht unwohl, sie genoss den Abend, an dem sie einfach mal Teenager sein konnte und sich keine Gedanken über die Pferde, oder Geld oder die Schule machen musste. Jesse trank, aber sie machte sich im ersten Moment noch keine Gedanken darüber._

_Sie saß auf der Couch, als sich Jesse neben sie auf die Lehne setzte, und ein Gespräch anfing. „Darf ich dir was sagen? Deine letzte Nacht im Krankenhaus. Es klingt blöd, aber, ich wollte dich ständig auf dem Handy anrufen." „Oh, das ist ja so was von süß", warf Soraya von der Seite ein. Sie saß hinter Jesse auf der nächsten Couch. Amy lehnte sich nur vor und grinste zu ihrer besten Freundin hinüber. Sie meinte nur: „Das Problem ist nur: Ich habe gar kein Handy." – „Ach, was du nicht sagst. Deshalb hab ich was für dich." Während er sprach, holte er etwas aus seiner Hosentasche, dass er Amy hinhielt. Es war ein nagelneues Handy._

_Im gleichen Moment betrat Ty den Raum – er kannte niemanden, er war nicht eingeladen, aber er wollte Amy sehen. Und es störte ihn nicht, dass er von allen Leuten von der Seite angestarrt wurde. Amy, der Jesses erstaunter Blick zur Tür natürlich nicht entging, drehte sich um, und auf Jesses Frage: „Kennst du den Kerl?" antwortete sie nur: „Ja, er arbeitet für uns." Was Jesse allerdings entging, was das schüchterne Lächeln, dass sich auf Amys Gesicht bildete und die Art, wie sie ihren Kopf senkte, als sie den Blick von Ty auf sich spürte. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie unwohl, so neben Jesse zu sitzen, und dass der ihr grade ein Handy geschenkt hatte, machte die Sache nicht einfacher. Genauso wenig, wie der Kommentar, den Jesse anbrachte: „Der Knacki von deiner Mutter?"_

_Sie senkte den Kopf, lächelte über die Dummheit dieses Satzes und wurde zum Glück von Soraya gerettet, die ihr gerade das Handy überreichen wollte, und dabei entdeckte, dass es ein Fotohandy ist – „Das kann alles!" Als sie jedoch keine Reaktion von Amy oder Jesse kam, hob sie ihren Kopf und lenkte ihren Blick in die Richtung, in die alle starrten, zur Tür. „Hey, ist das nicht…? Der sieht echt scharf aus!" Amy schüttelte kichernd den Kopf. „Und der ist so allein." Sorayas Aussage kam genau im richtigen Augenblick, denn in dem Moment ging Ashley zu ihm rüber. „Nicht mehr lange. Da ist Ashley", bemerkte Amy trocken. Sie grinste kurz zu Soraya hoch, und senkte dann ihren Blick wieder auf Ashley und Ty, mit einem leicht traurigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Irgendwie mochte sie Ty, und sie wollte nicht, dass er sich mit Ashley abgab, aber was konnte sie schon dagegen tun?_

_Später am Abend posierte sie für ein Foto, dass Soraya von Jesse und ihr machen wollte, als ihr Blick mal wieder hinüber in die Ecke schweifte, wo Ty neben Ashley saß, die ihm grade etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Es war ein geschickter Schachzug, denn außer einem Bikini und einem Minirock hatte sie nichts an, und man musste sagen, sie hatte eine perfekte Figur – was sie nur zu gut wusste. Es schien ihn aber nicht weiter zu beeindrucken, denn auch sein Blick schweifte immer wieder zu Amy und ihren Freunden. „Und jetzt eine NAH – Aufnahme", lallte Jesse ihr ins Ohr und schreckte sie aus ihren Beobachtungen hoch. Sie konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig nach hinten weglehnen, bevor er sie geküsst hätte – sie war wütend. „Jesse, lass mich los, du bist betrunken!" Sie schob ihn energisch von sich, und drehte ihren Rücken zu der ganzen Ty/Ashley – Szene. Jesse war genervt, er meinte nur zu ihr: „Ach komm, hier läuft ne Party!" Auf einmal wurde ihr etwas klar, und sie begann nur zu sagen: „Toll, ich will nach Hause. Sag mir, wie ich jetzt nach Hause kommen soll!" Amy war wirklich wütend, und Jesses Antwort: „Ist doch kein Ding. Betrunken fahr ich erst richtig gut!" machte es nicht besser._

_Beim Reden hatte er die Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche genommen, die sie ihm jetzt wegnahm. Auf keinen Fall würde sie jetzt in sein Auto steigen bzw. fahren lassen. Natürlich versuchte er, die Schlüssel wieder zu bekommen, und das Ganze sah einem Kampf ziemlich ähnlich. Amy rief nur wütend aus: „Jesse, lass mich los!"_

_Durch den Ausruf aufmerksam geworden, sah Ty zu den beiden hinüber, Ashley ignorierend, die neben ihm saß. „Jesse! Das ist nicht witzig!" Amy stieß ihn von sich, und er sah sie einen Moment an. In dem Augenblick war Ty aufgestanden und zu ihnen gelaufen, und er drehte Jesse an der Schulter herum. Dieser sah den für ihn fremden Ty nur fragend an. „Was willst du?", fragte er provozierend, was er lieber nicht getan hätte, denn Ty stieß ihn nur von sich und fing an, auf ihn einzuschlagen. Amy stand verzweifelt daneben. Sie rief „Aufhören!" und auch ein paar andere Partygäste, die sich nicht in die Nähe trauten, versuchten ihn verbal zu stoppen. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis andere aufmerksam wurden und ihn von Jesse herunter zogen, so dass er keine Chance hatte, weiter auf Jesse einzuschlagen._

_Er stand alleine in der Mitte des Raumes, schnaufend, aber wieder soweit beruhigt, dass er nicht sofort wieder auf Jesse losgehen würde. Er sah Amy an, die hinter dem immer noch am Boden liegenden Jesse stand. Er fragte besorgt: „Bist du okay?", aber er bekam nur die wütende Antwort: „Nein, ich bin nicht okay. Was ist los mit dir?" Amy blieb nicht lange genug stehen, um eine Antwort zu erhalten, und er hatte auch keine darauf. Sie schnappte ihre Jacke, die neben der Tür lag, und ging hinaus in die kalte Winternacht._


	6. Chapter 6

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte schon länger nicht mehr an die ersten Zeiten gedacht, als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. „Ja, es war gut, dass du da warst. Ich habe es damals nicht so gesehen – ich war so wütend auf Jesse und dann hab ich das Ganze auf dich übertragen. Und ich verzeihe dir natürlich – dass du dir wegen einer Kleinigkeit noch so lange danach Gedanken machst! Obwohl… Du hättest ihn nicht verprügeln müssen, weißt du?" Ihre Hand, die seine immer noch hielt, wanderte aus dem losen Griff, an seinem Arm hinauf, streichelte ihn. Sie bemerkte keine Veränderung an ihm, was ihre Hoffnung ein bisschen schwinden ließ, wie so oft in den letzten Wochen. Stück für Stück sank ihre Kraft, und sie wusste, dass sie es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde, ihn so unbewegt hier vor sich liegen zu sehen. Immerhin hatte sich sein Zustand nicht verschlechtert, in der letzten Zeit.

Sie musste in der letzten Zeit sagen, denn am Anfang hatte er Probleme mit seinem Herzschlag gehabt, der von Zeit zu Zeit immer wieder aussetzte. Sie hatte noch nie so viel Angst in ihrem Leben gehabt, wie in dem Moment, als Jane ihr sagte, dass Ty in der 2. Nacht wiederbelebt werden musste, weil sein Herz aufgehört hatte zu schlagen. Es sei knapp gewesen, aber es würde schon wieder werden. Das war es jedenfalls, was man ihr gesagt hatte. Sie konnte sich ihre Welt nicht ohne ihn vorstellen, und zum Glück hatte er sich danach täglich etwas mehr stabilisiert. Aber das hatte vor 3 Tagen aufgehört, und sein Zustand ist einfach jeden Tag gleich. Sie würde es lieber sehen, dass sich sein Zustand wieder verschlechterte, so konnte sie wenigstens sehen, dass noch Leben in ihm war. Das monotone Heben und Senken seiner Brust war zwar auch schon Zeichen genug, aber es war, als ob er eingefroren wäre und sie hasste es, keine Veränderungen bei ihm zu erleben. Sie konnte es nicht aushalten, sie vermisste seine Art, wie er die Stirn hochzog, wenn sie wieder mal eine verrückte Idee hatte oder wenn er über etwas lachen musste, aber es zurückhielt – oder sein Lächeln, dass die ganze Welt erstrahlen ließ. Sie senkte ihren Kopf auf sein Kissen, gleich neben seinen und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf, wenigstens für ein paar Minuten. „Oh, Ty, was mach ich nur? Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben, das weißt du doch, oder? Du musst wieder aufwachen! Komm zu mir zurück, komm zurück… Ich liebe dich doch!"

Plötzlich spürte sie ein leichtes Zucken in ihrer Hand. Sie bemerkte es erst gar nicht, aber als es noch mal passierte, hob sie ihren Kopf. „Ty?" Amy sah auf ihn herunter, blickte auf ihre Hand, die immer noch seine hielt. Sie sah keine Bewegung, kein Anzeichen, dass das Zucken, das sie eben gespürt hatte, wirklich statt gefunden hat. Sein Gesicht war genau so unbewegt wie zuvor und auch sein Körper lag so entspannt da wie auch schon in den letzten 2 Wochen. Trotzdem könnte sie schwören, ein Zucken gespürt zu haben. Sie stand auf, und löste sich von ihm. Sie wollte zu Schwester Jane und ihr davon berichten – vielleicht hieß das ja, dass es langsam wieder bergauf ging mit seinem Zustand.

Jane hob ihren Kopf, als sie hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Ty war der einzige, der jeden Morgen Besuch bekam, also wusste sie, dass es sich nur um Amy, seine Freundin, handeln konnte. Sie wunderte sich, warum sie schon wieder nach draußen kam, und bekam Angst, dass sich Tys Zustand verschlechtert hat. Erst nach einer Minute fiel ihr ein, dass er an einen Monitor angeschlossen war und sie sofort eine Meldung bekommen würde, wenn sich etwas veränderte. Sie stand fragend am Rande der Rezeption, bereit, sofort los zu laufen, sollte sie schnell von Amy benötigt werden.

„Jane, gut, dass du da bist! Ich glaube… ich glaube…" Amy konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Die Tränen fingen wieder an, über ihr Gesicht zu laufen. „Amy, was ist los? Hat sich sein Zustand verschlechtert?" Mit einem Auge blickte Jane schnell auf den Monitor hinter sich, aber die Anzeige der Werte war normal – es sollte sich nichts verändert haben. Trotzdem eilte sie an Amy vorbei zu dem Krankenzimmer. „Nein, nein. Es geht ihm gut – ich glaube, er hat sich bewegt!" Jane stoppte auf ihrem Weg – sie war überrumpelt von der Nachricht, er habe sich bewegt. Sie drehte sich langsam zu Amy um. „Bist du dir sicher?", fragte sie, wobei sie ihre Unsicherheit mit professioneller Stimme verbarg. Amy hatte einen unsicheren Ausdruck im Gesicht, aber sie sagte mit fester Stimme: „Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich denke, ich habe ein Zucken in seiner Hand bemerkt, aber als ich ihn ansprach und genau hinsah, habe ich keine Veränderung mehr gesehen."

Jane nickte langsam. „Weißt du… ich will dir deine Hoffnung nicht nehmen, aber… Nun ja, manchmal wünschen wir uns einfach so sehr, dass es besser wird, dass wir eine Bewegung spüren, dass… Also, dass wir es uns nur _einbilden_" Sie sagte es vorsichtig, weil sie Amy nicht verletzen wollte, aber natürlich fasste sie es nicht gut auf. Amy schüttelte verzweifelt ihren Kopf. „Nein, dass kann nicht sein! Ich bin mir sicher, da war ein Zucken. Es war da!" Sie wirbelte herum und eilte zurück ins Zimmer, aber auch Jane folgte ihr. Sie überprüfte Tys Reaktionen und seine Pupillen, aber es war das übliche – keine aktive Reaktion.

Amy saß auf ihrem üblichen Stuhl neben seinem Kopf, und sah hoffnungsvoll hinauf in das Gesicht der Krankenschwester, doch diese schüttelte nur langsam und traurig ihren Kopf. Sie hatte dieses Pärchen wirklich in ihr Herz geschlossen und hoffte wirklich, dass Ty bald wieder aufwachen würde, aber die Chancen sanken mit jedem Tag mehr. Es käme einem Wunder gleich, wenn er sich bewegt hätte, aber sie fand kein Anzeichen dafür. „Tut mir leid, es hat sich nichts verändert. Er zeigt immer noch keine Reaktion." Sie streichelte über Amys Schulter, die ihren Kopf wieder neben Tys auf das Kissen gelegt hatte. Jane ging zur Tür, und kurz bevor sie die Tür öffnete und hinaustrat, wandte sie sich noch mal um, und meinte leise zu Amy: „Tut mir wirklich leid. Wenn du mich brauchst, du weißt, ich bin da."

Aber Amy interessierte sich nicht für die Worte der Krankenschwester. Sie hatte ihr gerade alle Hoffnung genommen, dass das Zucken, das sie mit Sicherheit gespürt hatte, wirklich stattgefunden hatte. Sie weinte eine lange Zeit, aber irgendwann fand sie die Kraft zu stoppen. Sie richtete sich wieder auf, und schniefte noch einmal kurz. „Sorry, Darling. Ich wollte hier nicht weinen – ich wollte stark für uns sein. Aber ich kann heute nicht. Ich schaffe es nicht. Ich will nicht, dass du mich so erlebst – du musst gesund werden, da kann ich dir nicht noch Sorgen machen. Du musst den Rest des Tages ohne mich verbringen – aber keine Angst, du weißt, ich komme immer wieder. Ich liebe dich" Sie stand auf, beugte sich noch einmal vor, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben und verließ den Raum.

Sie ging ohne stehen zu bleiben, und auch ohne ein Wort vorbei am Empfang und fuhr langsam nach Hause. Es war erst 3 Uhr nachmittags, so dass sie noch Zeit hatte, mit den Pferden zu arbeiten. Das Pferd, das heute auf Heartland ankommen sollte, hatte Angst davor, alleine ins Gelände zu gehen. In der Gruppe sei es kein Problem, aber sobald man alleine ausreiten wolle, flippe es vor Angst fast aus. Soweit hatte sie es jeweils von den Besitzern gehört. Eigentlich war sie dagegen, schon jetzt wieder zu arbeiten – sie wollte die ganze Zeit mit Ty verbringen und dachte sich, dass es einfach noch zu früh wäre und sie sich nicht voll konzentrieren könnte bei der Arbeit.

Dennoch hatte sie den Besitzern eine Zusage erteilt, da sie eine 13 – jährige Tochter hatten, der dieses Pferd gehörte. Sie spürte ihre Verantwortung und hat zugesagt, damit sie sicher sein konnte, dass das Pferd keine Gefahr für das junge Mädchen darstellte. Sie könnte sich nicht verzeihen, wenn sie sich verletzen würde, nur weil Amy sich unsicher war und die Arbeit abgelehnt hat. Sie kam kurz vor dem Transporter an, mit dem die Besitzer gekommen sind. Sie sammelte sich, atmete tief durch und versuchte, die Gedanken an Ty zu verdrängen. Lächelnd stieg sie aus dem Truck und wartete darauf, dass das Auto der Smiths zum stehen kam, damit sie sie begrüßen konnte und sich einen ersten Eindruck über das Pferd verschaffen konnte.

Catherine Smith stieg als erste aus dem Auto und ging unsicher zu Amy. „Entschuldigen Sie, wissen Sie, wo ich eine gewisse Amy Fleming finde?" Amy grinste zurück: „Ja, Sie stehen genau vor ihr. Ich bin Amy." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, die Catherine staunend ergriff. „Wow, entschuldige, ich hatte mich dir älter vorgestellt." Sie drehte sich zum Auto um: „Komm, Sam! Du brauchst nicht schüchtern sein", rief sie ihrer Tochter zu, die immer noch im Auto saß. Diese öffnete nun die Tür, stieg aus und kam zielstrebig zu ihnen herüber. „Hey", sagte sie zu Amy, die eigentlich eine schüchterne Person erwartet hatte – so hatte sie es dem Telefongespräch mit Catherine entnommen. „Hey Samantha – oder ist dir Sam lieber? Wie geht es dir? Willst du mir vielleicht Storm zeigen?" „Sam ist klasse. Mir geht's gut, es war nur eine lange Fahrt", sagte die kleine Rothaarige, nickte lächelnd und ging ohne auf jemanden zu warten zu dem Anhänger, in dem ihr Pferd war.

„Warte, Schätzchen, du solltest das nicht tun! Vielleicht könnte Amy – ich meine, es ist doch gefährlich und dann ist er ja auch so groß und du könntest dich doch verletzen!", rief Catherine sofort aufgeregt, als sich ihre Tochter auf den Weg zum Anhänger machte. Samantha drehte sich jedoch nur um, sah ihre Mutter mit einem zweifelnden Blick an, und meinte: „Mom, wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen: Pferde sind keine gefährlichen Ungeheuer, und Storm ist nicht gefährlich! Er würde mir nie etwas tun." Amy beobachtete die Szene, beschloss aber, nur dann einzuschreiten, wenn die Situation außer Kontrolle geriet. Da sie aber keine Gefahr sah, dass Samantha ihr Pferd aus einem Anhänger holte, stoppte sie das Mädchen nicht. Als sie den Anhänger öffnete, konnte man erst nicht viel von dem Pferd erkennen, aber als Storm dann von seiner Besitzerin heraus geführt wurde, staunte Amy nicht schlecht.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat! Teil 8 ist fast fertig, also haltet eure Augen offen! Ich hoffe wie immer, dass es euch gefällt, bitte schreibt mir doch ne Review! Anonsten: genießt es ;)

* * *

Storm war ein wunderschöner hellbrauner Trakehnerwallach, der eine weiße Blesse sowie einen weißen Hinterhuf hatte. Die Augen zeigten einen sanften Charakter und die Ohren hatte er neugierig aufgestellt. Er streckte sich, denn auch für ihn war es eine lange Zeit gewesen, die er im Anhänger verbracht hatte. Neugierig drehte er seinen Kopf in alle Richtungen, wie um sich seine neue Umgebung genauestens zu betrachten und alles in sich aufzunehmen. Er prustete, anscheinend zufrieden mit seiner Umgebung, und senkte seinen Kopf auf Sams Schulter, die neben seinem Kopf stand. Diese grinste ihn an und streichelte seine Nase. Ihre Mutter war inzwischen leichenblass geworden, wie Amy auffiel.

Er sah nicht aus wie ein Pferd, das gern mal ausflippte, weil es alleine ins Gelände gehen sollte. Aber Amy wollte nicht vorschnell urteilen und ging langsam zum Kopf des Pferdes. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und streichelte seinen Hals, während sie leise auf ihn einsprach: „Hey mein Junge, du bist ja ein Hübscher. Das war eine lange Fahrt, hm? Du magst es, wenn ich dich streichle, nicht wahr?" Storm hatte seine Ohren aufgestellt und neugierig nach vorne gerichtet, um jedes Wort dieses fremden Mädchens auf zu schnappen. Er prustete erneut, als sie seinen Nacken kraulte. Er wirkte total entspannt, und so meinte Amy nur: „Okay, bring ihn erstmal in den Stall – es ist eine Box für ihn fertig gemacht worden, gleich die zweite links." Es schien so unwirklich, normal mit diesen Leuten zu reden, ihre Arbeit zu tun, während Ty im Krankenhaus immer noch keine Veränderung zeigte.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf leicht. Sie konnte, sie durfte sich jetzt keine Gedanken über Ty machen – sie musste sich auf Storm und die Smiths konzentrieren. „Komm danach einfach ins Haus, deine Mom und ich werden schon vorgehen", rief sie Sam noch hinterher, die schon mit ruhigen Schritten auf den Stall zuging. „Kommen Sie?", fragte sie über ihre Schulter, während sie schon halb auf dem Weg in die Küche war.

In der Küche saßen sich Amy und Catherine gegenüber. Beide hatten eine Kaffeetasse vor sich und nippten hin und wieder daran. Amy erklärte, wie sie das Problem angehen und beheben wollte. „Als erstes muss ich sein Vertrauen gewinnen, denn nur so kann ich dafür sorgen, dass er ruhig bleibt, wenn Ihre Tochter mit ihm ausreitet. Ich erkläre jetzt nicht jedes Detail, da es Sie wahrscheinlich langweilt, aber Sie sollten wissen, dass ich anschließend in der Gruppe und schließlich alleine ausreiten werde, damit er sich daran gewöhnt, nicht immer in Gesellschaft zu sein." Sams Mutter nickte. „Und wie lange wird das dauern?" Sie klang nicht besorgt oder interessiert, eher kam es Amy so vor, als ob es Catherine recht wäre, wenn sie so lange wie möglich brauchen würde. Vorsichtig zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich kann es Ihnen leider nicht genau sagen. Das kommt auch auf Storm an. Ich hatte hier schon Pferde, die nach nur einer Woche bereits wieder nach Hause durften, auch wenn sie dann weiterhin unter meiner Beobachtung standen." Ein frostiger Blick traf Amy, die gar nicht wusste, was sie Falsches gesagt hatte. „Ich will hier keine Pfuscherei! Entweder sie heilen dieses Pferd oder ich werde es noch heute verkaufen."

Amy schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Natürlich kann Storm hier bleiben, bis er vollständig geheilt ist. Sie müssen ihn nicht verkaufen. Ich verspreche ihnen, dass er, nachdem er hier war, nicht mehr ausrasten wird." Jetzt hatte sie das getan, was sie eigentlich nie machen wollte – sie hatte einem Kunden ein Versprechen gegeben, bevor sie sich überhaupt näher mit dem Pferd beschäftigt hatte. Doch auch wenn sich jetzt ein leichtes Unwohlsein in ihr breit machte, sie setzte einen souveränen Gesichtsausdruck auf, der signalisieren sollte: Ich halte meine Versprechen, egal wie unsinnig sie auch sind. Ihr war bewusst, dass man ein Pferd innerhalb eines Tages nur mit sehr viel Glück an gute Besitzer verkaufen konnte. Viel größer war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das ein zwielichtiger Pferdehändler oder gleich ein Schlachthof das arme Tier kaufte. Und sie wusste nur zu gut, wie diese Pferde dann transportiert wurden. Sie konnte sich noch gut an die Nacht erinnern, als Tys Vater auf Heartland ankam und einen Viehtransporter voller Pferde dabei hatte. Eines mussten sie damals erschießen, da es in dem viel zu engem Raum gestürzt und niedergetrampelt worden war.

Ein eisiges Schweigen breitete sich aus. Schließlich atmete Amy tief ein und meinte: „Ich werde später noch mit Storm arbeiten. Wenn Sie wollen, können sie beide gerne hier bleiben. Ich müsste das nur mit meiner Schwester besprechen." Sie lächelte freundlich. Sie hatte es immer noch schwer, sich voll und ganz zu konzentrieren. Zu oft flogen ihre Gedanken zu Ty. Catherine allerdings sah nicht gerade begeistert aus und schüttelte nach einer kurzen Zeit dann auch ihren Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, dass es sich lohnt, dabei zu bleiben, solange das Problem nicht behoben ist." Von der Art und Weise, wie sie „Problem" betonte, wurde es für Amy klar, dass es dabei nicht um ein unruhiges Pferd ging, das durchdrehte, sobald es ins Gelände ging. Es ging um die Angst einer Mutter, die sich ihr „kleines Mädchen" einfach nicht auf einem Großpferd vorstellen konnte. Sie wollte noch nichts sagen, sondern gab Catherine nur die Hand, und meinte: „Okay, dann hoffe ich, dass sie gut nach Hause kommen."

Es schien so, als ob die Smiths nicht schnell genug von den Flemings weg kommen konnte. Kaum das Catherine ihre Tochter überzeugt hatte, zu fahren, hatte sie den Motor auch schon angelassen und war weg. Amy schüttelte nur traurig ihren Kopf. Sie hatte Mitleid mit Sam, die sich bestimmt nu schwer gegenüber ihrer Mutter behaupten konnte. So selbstsicher sie auch war, im Endeffekt hatte ihre Mutter die Macht, Storm zu verkaufen – und das würde sie bestimmt nicht zulassen. Amy ging in den Stall – sie wollte sich vergewissern, dass der Wallach sich ohne Probleme an seine neue Umgebung gewöhnte. Sie ging zu ihm und streichelte seine weiche Nase, die er ihr neugierig entgegen streckte. Er wirkte auf keinen Fall wie ein nervöses Pferd. Sie beschloss, ihn eine Weile zu beobachten, und setzte sich der Box gegenüber auf eine alte Stalltruhe. Erst schien er sie noch zu beachten, aber nach und nach nahm sein Interesse an ihr ab, und er begann, seine neue Umgebung zu untersuchen. Er steckte seine Nase durch die Holzlatten zu Spartan durch, der seinerseits nicht weniger interessiert schien über seinen neuen Nachbarn.

Offenbar zufrieden mit seiner Umgebung schnaubte Storm etwa 10 Minuten später und fing an zu fressen. Amy wollte eigentlich schon mit der Arbeit loslegen, als ihr Blick auf die Treppe fiel, die zu dem Zimmer von Ty führte. Langsam ging sie ein paar Schritte darauf zu – und auch wenn sie nicht wusste, warum es ihr gerade jetzt einfiel, dachte sie an den Abend zurück, als sie sich zum ersten Mal geküsst hatten.

_Sie hatte an diesem Tag das Herbstturnier auf Spartan gewonnen – und somit gehörte auch Spartan endlich ganz offiziell ihr. Sie hatte sich noch nie so glücklich gefühlt. Eigentlich wartete im Haus eine Party auf sie, doch sie war noch einmal in den Stall gegangen, um die übliche Nachtrunde mit Ty zu machen. Sie kam freudestrahlend aus Spartans Box und meinte: „Er gehört mir, nicht zu fassen, einfach unglaublich!" Die Worte rauschten regelrecht aus ihrem Mund. „Hast du gesehen wie er über das letzte Hindernis gesprungen ist? Er hat sich praktisch in der Luft gedreht. Er ist so wunderbar", seufzte sie noch, während sie wieder auf die Stallgasse trat. _

_Ty hatte nur ein großes Grinsen im Gesicht und erwiderte: „So wie du, Amy." Er machte eine winzige Pause, fast ein Zögern, aber er sprach weiter: „Amy, ähm, äh, ich möchte mit dir über etwas reden, okay?" Für eine Sekunde war sie besorgt über seine Wortwahl, sein Zögern, doch da er sie anlächelte, breitete sich auch auf ihrem Gesicht ein Lächeln aus. Er senkte seinen Blick und fuhr fort: „Ich kann so etwas nicht gut, aber… Ich möchte, das du weißt, dass…" Er stoppte. Amy fragte nur: „Was?" Und sie bemerkte, dass er eigentlich etwas ganz anderes sagen wollte, als er schließlich weiter sprach: „Ich bin so stolz auf dich." Sie grinste nur. _

_Er hatte ihr geholfen, Spartan zu trainieren, und ganz ehrlich: Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es ohne ihn geschafft hätte. „Wirklich, das bin ich. Und… und…" Wieder musste sie nachhelfen: „Und?" „Und." Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, senkte seinen Blick dabei, aber als er den Mut fand, weiter zu sprechen, traf sein Blick wieder ihren. Er wusste, dass er jetzt vorsichtig in seiner Formulierung sein musste. „Und, egal was passiert, ich… äh." Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an, in denen immer noch die Neugierde und Freude standen. _

_Sie fragte: „Was soll das bedeuten, egal was passiert?" – „ Was es eben bedeutet, ich…" Sie unterbrach ihn: „Wieso bist du so komisch?" – „Wieso stellst du so viele Fragen?" Sie sah ihn ungeduldig an: „Nun sag es doch einfach!" – „Sonst willst du doch nie reden, oder?" Okay, sie musste ihm Recht geben. Normalerweise war sie es, die sich so vor einem Gespräch drückte. Sie nickte leicht. _

„_Du hast recht. Es wird so viel geredet." Sie senkte ihren Blick, dachte über die Bedeutung seiner Worte nach, ohne jedoch den wahren Sinn zu erkennen, und als sie ihn wieder anblickte, war ihr Lächeln verschwunden. Ihre Augen jedoch sprachen ihre eigene Sprache. Ermutigt von ihrem Blick schloss Ty die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie, unendlich sanft und viel zu kurz für Amy. Er hatte Angst, sie würde wieder von ihm zurück weichen, aber sie lehnte sich vor und erwiderte seinen Kuss. _

_Später an diesem Abend – sie waren dann von ihrem Grandpa unterbrochen worden – ein Umstand, der beiden nicht so sehr gefiel – wollte sie noch einmal zu Ty. Sie lief in den Stall und rief nach ihm, aber sie bekam keine Antwort. Sie dachte sich nichts dabei, sondern lief schnell seine Treppe hoch. Sie stieß seine Tür auf, und sofort verschwand ihr Grinsen aus dem Gesicht. Sie sah sich geschockt um. Die kleine Kommode, die an der Wand stand, war leer, die Schubladen noch offen. Ihr Blick schweifte über das Bett zu der kleinen Truhe davor. _

_Sie runzelte die Stirn. Auf der Truhe lag der schwarze Hut, den sie Ty geschenkt hatte, als er mit ihrem Grandpa unterwegs war, um die Kühe eines Nachbarn zusammen zu treiben. Sie ging wie in Zeitlupe in das völlig leer geräumte Zimmer, auf den Hut zu – der einzige Gegenstand, der bewies, dass hier wirklich jemand gewohnt hatte. Die Möbel waren ausgeräumt, nicht ein persönlicher Gegenstand war geblieben. Sie hob den Hut an, und darunter kam ein Brief zum Vorschein. Sie warf einen Blick darauf, legte dann den Hut zur Seite und nahm den Brief, ein gefaltetes Blatt Papier, in die Hand. _

_Sie schlug ihn auf, und fing an zu lesen. Es war ein Brief von Ty, eigentlich hatte er nicht viel geschrieben, aber trotzdem brach es ihr das Herz. Ty hatte ihr einen Abschiedsbrief hinterlassen. Ihre Augen blieben bei einem Absatz hängen. _„Ich wünschte, ich hätte es dir sagen können, vorhin, als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Ich wünschte, alles wäre anders. Wenn ich anders könnte, würde ich dich lieben." _In diesem Moment gewannen ihre Tränen die Oberhand. Sie ließ den Brief fallen und rannte zurück ins Haus, direkt in ihr Zimmer. Sie war froh darüber, dass die anderen sie nicht mitbekommen hatten, denn sie wollte niemanden sehen. Dieser eine Satz spukte in ihrem Kopf herum. _Wenn ich anders könnte, würde ich dich lieben.

_Sie brach zusammen._


	8. Chapter 8

Auch jetzt noch, fast 2 Jahre nach dem Vorfall, ließ sie die Erinnerung nicht kalt. Sie wischte sich ein paar vereinzelte Tränen aus den Augen, und streichelte über das alte Holz des Treppengeländers. Verstohlen huschte ihr Blick zu der Tür, die oben in Tys Zimmer führte. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte vor ihren Augen auf einmal Ty auf. Er kam durch die geschlossene Tür gelaufen, stoppte am oberen Teil des Geländers und beobachtete sie, wie sie regungslos vor ihm stand. Auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich sein kleines Lächeln aus, was so wunderschön war. Sie blinzelte kurz, und eine weitere Träne fiel über ihre Wange. Das Trugbild war verschwunden.

Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, ihn hier nie wieder zu sehen. Wieder konnte sie nur denken: _Er wird wieder gesund. Er muss es einfach werden._

Auf einmal erklang ein Wiehern. Storm forderte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Amy ging zu dem Wallach und führte ihn hinaus in den Round – Pen. Sie wollte erst einmal sein Vertrauen gewinnen, sodass sie mit dem Bonding anfing. Sie ließ ihn frei laufen, denn dann konnte er auf ihre Signale reagieren. Sie gab ihm einen Impuls zum Laufen, und nach dem sie 20 Minuten darauf bestanden hatte, dass er von ihr weg läuft, drehte sie sich ruhig um, und tat nichts mehr. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass Storm bereit war, ihr zu vertrauen und zu folgen. Amy hatte Recht. Storm wurde langsamer, sobald sie sich umdrehte und blieb stehen. Sein Kopf schaute neugierig zu Amy, die in der Mitte des Kreises stand. Vorsichtig, mit nach vorne gestrecktem Kopf ging er zu ihr, bis er mit dem Maul ihre Schulter berühren konnte.

Erleichtert streichelte Amy Storms Nase. Sie war immer froh, wenn ein neues Pferd relativ schnell Vertrauen fasste, da es ihre Arbeit vereinfachte und ihr außerdem zeigte, dass es gut behandelt wurde in seinem Zuhause. Sie ging ein paar Schritte, um zu sehen, ob Storm ihr folgen würde, was er schließlich auch tat. Sie streichelte noch einmal seinen Hals, und beschloss, dass es spät genug war, und sie nicht zu viel von Storm verlangen wollte. Es ging nicht um Schnelligkeit bei ihrer Methode, sondern um Beständigkeit und Vertrauen. Die Pferde sollten nicht so schnell wie möglich gesund werden, sondern ohne Zwang ihre Ängste verlieren. Die meisten Probleme von Pferden gehen von Angst aus. Wenn man den Grund für eine Angst findet, kann man ihn in aller Ruhe bekämpfen, und es war Amy wichtig, den Pferden dabei die Zeit zu lassen, die sie auch brauchten.

Im Haus wartete Lou bereit auf ihre kleine Schwester. Sie hatte sich vor den Fernseher gesetzt – etwas völlig untypisches für Lou – und hatte neben sich 2 Teetassen stehen. „Hey kleine Schwester, komm her, genieß einen Tee und erzähl mir von deinem Tag." Eigentlich wollte Amy nicht reden. Reden würde bedeuten, darüber nachzudenken, was heute alles geschehen war. Sie wollte sich nicht schon wieder ihrer Hoffnung hingeben, und Lou erzählen, dass sich Ty vielleicht bewegt hatte. Stattdessen setzte sie sich einfach nur, nahm die Tasse in ihre Hände und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wenn es dich nicht stört, mir ist nicht so wirklich nach reden", sagte sie entschuldigend zu ihrer großen Schwester. Die nickte verständnisvoll. „Okay, ich wollt dich nur wissen lassen, dass ich da bin und dir zuhöre, wenn du mich brauchst." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie noch hinzu: „Ähm, auch wenn es vielleicht ein schlechter Zeitpunkt ist, heute Nachmittag hat jemand angerufen." Amy sah sie fragend an, doch Lou sprach nicht weiter. „Und? Wer hat angerufen? Es war doch nicht… LOU, es war doch nicht das Krankenhaus, oder?" Sie machte ein erschrockenes Gesicht, und es kam ihr vor, als ob Luft holen und atmen auch einmal einfacher gewesen war.

Lou schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. „Nein, das Krankenhaus war es nicht, Ty muss es also gut gehen. Es war…" Sie machte wieder eine Pause, die Amy langsam in den Wahnsinn trieb. Lou holte tief Luft. „Es war Kerry – Ann." Amy sah sie nur entsetzt an. „Kerry – Ann? Du redest doch nicht etwa über die Kerry – Ann, die mit Ty zusammen im Heim war, und dann hier auftauchte und meinte, sie sei immer noch mit ihm zusammen?" Selbst ein Blinder hätte gesehen, das es Lou sehr unangenehm war, jetzt nicken zu müssen und zu sagen: „Ich muss leider ja sagen. Sie hat nicht wirklich viel gesagt, nur gefragt, ob Ty noch bei uns ist und … Na ja, an sich hat sie sonst nichts wissen wollen." Schnell fügte sie noch an: „Ich hab ihr natürlich nicht von dem Unfall erzählt, also weiß sie nicht, dass er im Koma liegt." Amy fasste sich an ihre Stirn. Es fühlte sich an, als ob sie demnächst eine Migräne bekommen könnte. „Aber… Hat sie gesagt, wo sie ist? Sie will doch nicht hierher kommen, oder? Warum hat sie bloß angerufen?" Lou fand darauf keine Antwort, also zuckte sie nur mit ihren Schultern.

Amy stand auf. „Sorry, Lou, ich fühle mich nicht so gut. Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich ins Bett gehe." Sie war schon fast aus dem Raum, als Lou ihr nachrief: „Ach, Amy! Ich fände es gut, wenn du morgen nicht in aller Frühe ins Krankenhaus fährst. Du solltest dich in den nächsten Tagen vorrangig um Storm kümmern." Amy drehte sich noch mal zu ihrer Schwester und nickte nur. „Klar, das Pferd geht vor."

Im Inneren hätte sie am liebsten laut aufgeschrien. Wieso sollte sie ein Pferd über Ty stellen, der um sein Leben kämpfte? Sie wusste, dass Lou auf die Finanzen achten musste und dass sie nicht grade übermäßig reich waren – aber wenn man sie vor die Wahl stellen würde, ob sie Ty beistehen oder sich um ein Problempferd kümmern sollte, würde ihre Wahl immer auf Ty fallen. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Das würde Lou nicht verstehen, und das war auch der Grund, warum Amy nachgegeben hatte. Sie würde also morgen zuerst mit Storm arbeiten, und um die Mittagszeit ins Krankenhaus fahren.

Sie warf sich auf ihr Bett, und dachte jetzt erst richtig über Kerry – Ann nach. Ty war noch nicht sehr lange bei den Flemings gewesen, und wie es so seine Art war, hatte er nicht wirklich viel über sich erzählt. Während sie still auf ihrem Bett lag, drängten sich die Erinnerungen wieder hoch.

_Ty hatte ihr grade den Brief von Clint gezeigt, seinem Bewährungshelfer. Dieser wollte vorbeikommen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass alles gut lief. Sie hatten sich gestritten, weil er nervös war und es nicht verstand, warum sie so ruhig blieb. Amy nahm es dann mit Humor, was die Situation entspannte. Sie kamen beide aus dem Stall, als ein Auto auf die Farm fuhr. Amy kannte es nicht, und war deshalb verwundert, als ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter ausstieg und beim Anblick von den beiden breit grinste und rief: „Ty!" Noch erstaunter war sie allerdings als er neben ihr meinte: „Kerry – Ann." Sie fragte sich, woher er sie kannte, bezog sie jedoch auf seine unbekannte Vergangenheit. Ty schaute kurz zu Amy, die etwas hinter ihm stand, und ging dann auf Kerry – Ann zu, fragend: „Was machst du denn hier?"_

_Den ersten Schock bekam Amy allerdings erst, als sie erwiderte: „Ich gebe dir als erstes einen Kuss." Sie nahm sein T-Shirt in ihre Hände, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn dann auch wirklich. An sich wäre es nicht schlimm gewesen, aber Amy konnte sich gut daran erinnern, dass er sie vor einigen Tagen küssen wollte, und ihn jetzt zu sehen, wie er den Kuss erwiderte, verletzte sie. Sie hatte zwar gesagt, dass sich zwischen ihnen nichts ändern sollte, aber wenn sie ihn so sah, hatte sie das Gefühl, vielleicht vorschnell reagiert zu haben._

Amy dachte darüber nach, welche Schwierigkeiten Kerry – Ann ihnen dann noch bereitet hatte. Sie hatte eine Kette von Ashley gestohlen, und Ty hätte beinahe Ärger mit Clint bekommen, weil er nicht rechtzeitig da war. Sie machte sich Sorgen über den Anruf von Kerry – Ann an diesem Nachmittag. Wenn sie wieder nach Heartland kommt, würde sie nur Ärger mitbringen, etwas, was sie ja noch nicht genug hatten seit Ty im Koma lag. Es war unglaublich, dass der Unfall erst 3 Wochen her sein sollte. Unruhig, aber todmüde, schlief sie schließlich ein.

Ausgeruht wachte sie früh am nächsten Morgen auf. Sie drehte sich in ihrem Bett und gähnte lange, bevor sie auf ihren Wecker schaute. Es war halb 8. Normalerweise würde sie noch eine Weile im Bett bleiben, aber da sie heute zuerst mit Storm arbeiten musste, bevor sie zu Ty fahren durfte, stand sie auf, zog ihre alte Jeans an und ein Hemd, was sich gut bei der Arbeit machte. Sie schlurfte zur Küche, um sich dort einen Kaffee zu machen. Lou war noch nicht wach, was ungewöhnlich war, aber es waren schwere Zeiten für sie beide, solange sie nicht wussten, ob und wann es Ty besser gehen würde.

Sie saß auf einem Küchenstuhl, und trank ihren Kaffee, als Lou aus ihrem Zimmer kam. Sie war ein Morgenmensch, und deswegen schon unausstehlich wach, im Gegensatz zu Amy, die immer noch mit der Verlockung ihres Bettes kämpfte. Trotzdem versuchte sie ein Lächeln aufzusetzen. „Morgen, Lou. Ich werde gleich mit Storm arbeiten, und dann ins Krankenhaus fahren. Willst du mitkommen heute?" Lou lächelte zurück. „Morgen, Amy. Ich glaube kaum, dass ich eine große Hilfe sein werde im Krankenhaus. Ich werde demnächst mal mitkommen, ja?" Amy nickte. Sie wollte es zwar nicht verstehen, aber sie wusste so gut wie Lou, dass es noch Tage, wenn nicht gar Wochen dauern könnte, bis Ty endlich aufwachte. Etwas anderes wollte sie gar nicht denken, auch wenn tief in ihrem Unterbewusstsein sich ein Satz endlos wiederholte. _Wenn er überhaupt wieder aufwachte._

Sie stand auf, abrupt, und lief nach draußen, zum Stall. Sie wollte nicht, dass Lou ihre Tränen sah. So stark sie auch sein wollte, in den letzten Tagen fiel es ihr immer schwerer, es auch zu sein. Immer öfter übernahmen ihre Gefühle die Kontrolle und nur zu selten konnte sie sie noch zurückhalten. Sie öffnete die große Stalltür, und wurde von einem freudigen Wiehern begrüßt. Spartan war da, wenn sie ihn brauchte, dass wusste sie. Sie ging zu dem schwarzen Wallach und strich ihm über den Hals. Sie ging zu ihm in die Box und vergrub ihre Finger in seine dichte Mähne, lehnte sich vor und roch den vertrauten und beruhigenden Geruch nach Pferd ein. Nur ungern riss sie sich von ihm los, aber sie hatte noch ihre Pflichten zu erledigen. Sie musste die Pferde versorgen, die Boxen ausmisten und dann konnte sie mit der eigentlichen Arbeit anfangen. Nachdem sie über eine Stunde damit verbracht hatte, alles im Stall zu erledigen, führte sie Storm in den Round – Pen.

Sie führte wieder ein Bonding durch, was schneller ging als am Vortag, da er sie mittlerweile schon kannte, und sie ging dazu über, ihn zu satteln. Sie wollte nichts riskieren, auch wenn sie nach wie vor dachte, dass dem Pferd nichts fehlte, sondern dass die Mutter einfach zu übervorsichtig war. Weder beim Satteln noch beim Trensen machte der Wallach Probleme, so dass sie aufsetzte und ihn ein wenig ritt. Er lief gut, und da die Smiths erwähnt hatten, dass er ein Springpferd war, beschloss sie, auf den Platz zu gehen und ihn ein wenig springen zu lassen. Sie saß ab, damit sie das Tor öffnen konnte, und führte ihn zum Platz hinüber. Dort angekommen saß sie wieder auf und trieb ihn in einen weichen Trab. So weit sie das beurteilen konnte, war das Pferd gut ausgebildet, und als sie ihn zum ersten Hindernis lenkte, spitzte er aufmerksam die Ohren und sprang sauber über den kleinen Steilsprung.

Auch nach einer halben Stunde lief Storm noch immer konzentriert und sprang die Hindernisse sauber, was für Amy ein Zeichen war, dass er ein richtig gutes Turnierpferd werden könnte. Allerdings wollte sie ihn nicht überfordern, und hörte für diesen Vormittag auf. Sie war gerade dabei, mit der Bürste das leicht verschwitzte Fell zu glätten, was unter dem Sattel hervorkam, als auf einmal Lou in den Stall gehetzt kam. Sie machte große Augen, auch damit diese sich an das dunklere Licht im Stall gewöhnen konnten, blickte dann Amy an und sagte: „Da ist ein Anruf für dich. Ich mach Storm fertig. Kann er dann raus auf die Koppel?" Amy nickte. Verwundert ging sie ins Haus, um in der Küche ans Telefon zu gehen.

„Hallo?"


	9. Chapter 9

Amy war verwundert. Um so eine Zeit, es war ja noch nicht einmal 10 Uhr morgens, riefen sonst keine Fremden an, die sie verlangten. Es konnte sich also nur um ein weiteres Pferd handeln, dass ihre Hilfe benötigte.

„_Hallo, spricht da Amy Fleming?"_

Eine Frauenstimme – also ganz sicher ein weiteres Pferd. Und das grade jetzt, wo sie schon mit einem Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten hatte! Sie beschloss, vorerst keine neuen Pferde mehr anzunehmen, jedenfalls solange nicht, bis Ty wieder gesund war. Die Entscheidung dazu fiel ihr nicht leicht, und sie musste auch noch mit Lou reden, aber es war das Beste so. Sie versuchte, der Frau eine nette Absage zu erteilen.

„Ja, aber falls Sie ein Problem mit einem Pferd haben, muss ich Sie leider bitten, in ein paar…" – _„Nein, es geht nicht um ein Pferd. Hier spricht Dr. Johnston. Ich bin die Chefärztin von Ty."_

Amy lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Sie konnte nur eine Erklärung dafür finden, dass Dr. Johnston anrief. Und sie hatte Angst davor, Fragen zu stellen, Angst, an das unausweichliche zu denken. Da sich ihre Beine auf einmal sehr wackelig anfühlten, setzte sie sich an den Küchentisch.

„Ist…? Gab…? Was…?" Amy konnte nur stottern, und sie schnappte auch ein paar Mal nach Luft, aber dann nahm sie sich zusammen und fragte die Frage, die am meisten bedeutete: „Wie geht es ihm?"

Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie eine Riesenangst vor der kommenden Antwort. Andererseits musste sie es einfach wissen. Es kann nur schlimmer werden, wenn sie die Wahrheit verleugnet und nicht versucht, sie zu verarbeiten. Es sind bereits einige Sekunden vergangen, als die Ärztin antwortet.

„_Ihm geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Ich wollte sie nur informieren, dass es in der Nacht einige Komplikationen gab. Sein Herzschlag ist kurzzeitig sehr schlecht gewesen, und wir mussten ihn für 2 Stunden künstlich beatmen."_

Ihr stockte der Atem. In der letzten Nacht hätte sie Ty verlieren können! Sie hat mit einem Pferd gearbeitet, hat „heile Welt" gespielt, während er um sein Leben kämpfen musste. Und sie war nicht für ihn da gewesen. Ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Sie machte sich Vorwürfe, viel zu früh gegangen zu sein, sie hätte stark sein müssen!

Sie beeilte sich zu sagen: „Ich bin schon auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. In einer halben Stunde bin ich da." Sie wartete nicht darauf, dass die Ärztin auflegte. Amy stürmte in ihr Zimmer, zog sich in Windeseile um und wollte schon aus dem Haus zum Stall laufen, als das Telefon erneut klingelte. Für eine Sekunde dachte sie darüber nach, nicht abzuheben, aber es könnte ihr Großvater oder ein Kunde sein. Widerstrebend nahm sie den Hörer ab.

„Heartland Equestrian Connection. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Sie hätte jeden erwartet, aber niemals hätte sie mit ihrer Gesprächspartnerin gerechnet. Auch wenn sie die Stimme nicht wieder erkannte, so erkannte sie jedoch den arroganten Klang, der bei jedem Wort mitschwang.

„_Amy? Kerry – Ann hier. Hör mal, ich bin grad mal wieder in der Gegend, da wollt ich Ty besuchen kommen. Er arbeitet doch noch bei euch, oder? Hört sich ja verdammt vornehm an, eure Ranch mittlerweile. Habt ihr endlich einen ordentlichen Anstrich für den Stall bekommen? Tja, jedenfalls werde ich vorbeischauen, Ty wird sich sicher freuen."_

„Hör zu, jetzt ist es grade sehr schlecht. Ich muss jetzt ins Krankenhaus, und ich denke mal nicht, das Ty sich so freuen würde, dich da zu sehen."

Unbewusst hatte Amy jetzt mehr Informationen preisgegeben, als sie wollte. Kerry – Ann hatte trotz ihrer schlechten Vergangenheit – schließlich kennt sie Ty nur, weil er im gleichen Heim wie sie gewesen ist – eine gute Menschenkenntnis und ein Gespür für unausgesprochene Dinge. Deswegen hatte sie auch mitbekommen, dass nicht Amy und Ty ins Krankenhaus fahren, sondern er bereits da ist, was nur eins bedeuten konnte. Er war Patient dort. Sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken, aber sie nahm sich vor, auch nach Hudson zu fahren.

Zu Amy sagte Kerry – Ann nur: _„Oh, dann lass dich nicht aufhalten. Ich wollte mich ja nur anmelden, schließlich weiß ich inzwischen, wo Ty ist."_ Sie legte auf.

In der Zwischenzeit war so viel Zeit vergangen, dass Lou das Haus bereits betritt, als Amy zu ihr hinaus laufen will. Lou ging in die Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu nehmen, aber Amy hielt sie auf. In diesem Moment fiel Lou der Anruf wieder ein. Fragend sah sie zu Amy. „Sag mal, wer war das eigentlich am Telefon für dich? Eine neue Kundin?" Amy schüttelte nur energisch ihren Kopf und zog Lou hinaus zum Truck. „Nein, das Krankenhaus. Ich denke, es wäre gut, wenn wir hinfahren, jetzt gleich. Ich erklär es dir unterwegs", fügt sie noch hinzu. Zum Glück stellte Lou keine Fragen, sondern stieg in den Truck, startete ihn und fuhr los, mit Amy auf dem Beifahrersitz.

Sie fuhren erst eine Weile schweigend Richtung Stadt, weil Amy einfach nicht wusste, wie sie beginnen sollte. Lou war schlau genug, um keine Fragen zu stellen. Ihr war bewusst, dass es nichts nützen würde, ihre Schwester mit Fragen zu löchern. Amy musste bereit dazu sein, sich ihr mitzuteilen. Verständlicherweise zerbrach sie sich den Kopf darüber, warum sie den Anruf erhalten hatten. Es konnten kaum gute Nachrichten sein, sonst würde Amy nicht so unglücklich aussehen.

„Lou?" Amy wusste immer noch nicht, wie sie beginnen sollte, aber ihr war klar, dass ihre Schwester vollkommen ratlos war. Als Lou zu ihr sah, wusste sie, dass sie ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Auch wenn sich Lou auf das Fahren konzentrieren musste, so nickte sie Amy doch zu, und machte eine Handbewegung, die _Leg los!_ bedeuten sollte. „Also, du weißt ja, es war das Krankenhaus. Ich denke, Ty geht es wieder schlechter." Amy musste schlucken. Sie atmete tief ein, damit sie ihre aufsteigenden Tränen zurückhalten konnte. „Sein Herzschlag war schwach und er musste gestern Nacht wieder beatmet werden", murmelte sie noch.

Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie Lou an. „Warum nur, Lou? Ich bin doch immer da gewesen! Er muss doch bemerkt haben, dass ich da war. Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun soll Lou!" Sie schluchzte. Lou griff mit ihrer Hand nach der von Amy. Sie hielt sie und drückte beruhigend zu. „Shhh, Amy. Er wird wissen, dass du da warst." Sie spürte den ungläubigen Blick ihrer kleinen Schwester, deswegen sagte sie nur noch: „Schau mich nicht so fragend an. Ich weiß, dass ich Recht habe! Warte einfach noch ab, wir sind gleich im Krankenhaus."

Schweigend fuhr sie die noch fehlenden 5 Minuten. Amy kam es vor, als wären sie Stunden unterwegs gewesen, aber die Fahrt hat wie immer nur 30 Minuten gedauert. Als der Wagen endlich zum Stehen kam, hielt es Amy nicht mehr auf ihrem Sitz aus. Sie riss die Tür auf, sprang hinaus und wartete nicht einmal auf Lou, die dabei war, den Wagen abzuschließen.

Im Flur kam ihr Jane entgegen. „Oh, Amy! Gut, dass du da bist!", rief sie Amy zu. Diese blieb mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen vor der Schwester stehen. „Ja, ich habe einen Anruf von der Chefärztin bekommen! Sie sagte, dass es ihm in der Nacht sehr schlecht ging, er musste beatmet werden und sein Herz hatte auch Probleme…" Amy sprach viel zu schnell, die Worte überschlugen sich förmlich in ihrem Mund. Sie dachte gar nicht darüber nach, dass Jane die Fakten bereits alle kannte. Nachdem es ihr bewusst wurde, fügte Amy nur noch hinzu: „Ich musste einfach kommen. Ich werde ihn ab jetzt nicht mehr alleine hier lassen. Bis er aufwacht, werde ich jede Minute an seiner Seite verbringen."

Sie war entschlossen, und egal, welche Protestpunkte Schwester Jane jetzt anbringen würde, sie würde ein Gegenargument finden und sich nicht weg schicken lassen. Erst mit der Zeit fiel ihr das seltsame kleine Lächeln auf dem Gesicht von Jane auf. „Komm mit, ich bringe dich zu ihm", sagte sie und nahm ihren Arm, so als ob sie Amy zeigen müsste, in welchem Zimmer Ty lag.

An der Tür angekommen, wartete sie und sah durch die Glasscheibe. Amy sah sie verwirrt an. Als sie ihren Blick jedoch ins Zimmer schweifen ließ, stockte ihr der Atem. Ty lag zwar genauso wie immer in seinem Bett, aber eine Kleinigkeit hatte sich verändert. Seine Augen waren offen. Er war aufgewacht! Unsicher schaute sie zu Jane, und fragte sie leise: „Darf ich schon zu ihm oder ist das zu viel Aufregung für ihn?" Jane sah sie nur freundlich an und meinte: „Solange du ihm nicht um den Hals fällst und deine Freudenschreie nicht zu laut sind, darfst du gern zu ihm."

Vorsichtig öffnete Amy die Tür und ging grinsend ins Zimmer. Sie ging langsam, denn bisher hatte er sie nicht mitbekommen, und sie wollte ihn nicht erschrecken. Er schien ihre Schritte zu hören, denn plötzlich hob sich sein Blick und er sah sie an.

Etwas an seinem Blick störte sie. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war, aber etwas daran war anders. Oder bildete sie sich das nur ein? Sie trat an sein Bett, und lächelte auf ihn herunter. Er schaute zu ihr auf, sagte aber, genau wie sie, nichts. Sein Blick war fragend. „Hey Ty", flüsterte Amy. Sie hatte Angst davor, zu laut sprechen und flüsterte weiter: „Du hast mich ganz schön warten lassen." Wieder sagte er nichts, aber Amy erkannte nun die Wahrheit, die in seinem Blick lag: Er erkannte sie nicht.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür. Amy drehte sich um, sie dachte, Lou würde ins Zimmer kommen, aber sie irrte sich. Vor ihr stand Kerry – Ann. Diese beachtete Amy nicht, sondern ging an die andere Seite des Bettes, und griff ohne zu zögern nach Tys Hand.

„Kerry – Ann?", brachte er mühsam hervor.


End file.
